Back to the future
by IdleZeth
Summary: Someone from the future changed the course of history of Shin Makoku while hiding her real identity. Now, the future she knows is existing without her in it. Pairing: Wolfram x OC x Sara Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1 - Back to Shin Makoku

**Hi. This is my first uploaded story.**

**Comments and suggestions are very welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

**On Earth**

It's a fine day in Japan.

The interschool baseball tournament is drawing near. The baseball team's practice is getting tougher for the past weeks. They will be facing the previous year's champion for their first game. Yuri Shibuya is doing his best, although he knew that he will only be a part of the reserve members.

Unknown to Yuri, someone is constantly watching all his efforts. She has been following him for almost a month now, trying to learn as much as she can from the 16-year old Yuri. She knew she is forbidden to expose herself but how will she able to do her plans if she don't at least introduce herself.

The girl clasped her blue tear-shaped necklace as she watch the black-haired boy from a distance.

* * *

"...good work everyone. Have a good rest tonight. See you tomorrow," the coach said, signalling the end of today's practice. The players dispersed after the coach's words.

"Today's practice seemed a lot harder than yesterday," Ken Murata said as he catches up with Yuri as the latter headed for the drinking fountain near the locker room.

"Sure is." Shibuya sighed, "we only have two weeks more before the tournament." They stopped in front of the drinking fountain. As Shibuya and Murata were chatting, someone called their attention.

"Hey, is this yours?" the voice came from a girl standing behind then. In her hand is a necklace with a blue tear-shaped pendant.

"Ah! That's mine," Yuri exclaimed seeing his necklace in the hands of the other person. He hastily walks to the girl to get his necklace. "Thank you very much," Yuri said, "but how did you know it's mine?"

"Well, I saw you wearing this necklace the other day," the girl answered.

"Do you know her Yuri?" Murata asked while looking at the brown-haired girl. Her face reminds him of someone but he is not really sure. He brushed the idea off his mind.

"She is Ayaka Nakagami. She transferred in my class only recently." Yuri turned to the girl, "Aya, this is my friend Ken Murata."

"Nice to meet you, Nakagami-san" Murata cheerfully answered while shaking Aya's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Murata-kun. Please, call me Aya. Nakagami is very formal," Aya answered.

"Eeh? Really? Then Aya it is."

"Say, do drinking fountains here glow like that?" the girl asked while looking at the drinking fountain behind the two lads. Shibuya and Murata followed the direction where the girl is looking and saw that the water from the fountain really is glowing. The two boys tried to hide the fountain from the girl's view but the water suddenly burst toward their location. The next thing they knew, water is surrounding them.

* * *

**In Shin Makoku**

Before Shibuya and Murata's arrival at the Blood Pledge Castle, Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter were already making preparations where the two lads are expected to appear. After a while, two heads popped up from the water of the bathing room.

"Your Highness, Your Eminence, welcome back!" Gunter exclaimed upon seeing the two.

"Nice to see you everyone," greeted Yuri while trying to dry himself with the towel given to him by Wolfram. After Yuri and Murata have their wet clothes change into dry ones, everyone left the room. At the entrance door, a soldier came rushing to them.

"Sir, an intruder found to have infiltrated the castle," the soldier reported addressing to Gwendal. "We are still collecting details who might it be but no one can give us information yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Gwendal.

"All of our soldiers who were able to face the intruder seemed to have lost consciousness," answered the soldier.

"You mean that we are only after one person but he manage to escape all of our securities?" Gwendal thought for a moment, "we need to know what his wants. Find him immediately before..." Gwendal was not able to finish his sentence when a scream was heard not far from their location.

Shibuya was about to run towards the area where the scream was heard when somebody grabbed his arm.

"Yuri, it's best if we take you to safety," Wolfram said while still holding Yuri's arm.

"Wolfram is right. We are still don't know who the enemy is. Let us handle the situation," added Conrad. Yuri thought for a moment then nodded.

"Wolfram, take care of His Highness and His Eminence," Gwendal said before running towards the location of the scream. Gunter and Conrad followed him. Shibuya, Wolfram and Murata ran on the other direction.

* * *

**In Shin Makoku (back of the castle)**

Aya opened her eyes after feeling that her feet are feeling a solid structure beneath it. She found herself sitting on a large basin of water. Around her were clothesline with freshly washed bed covers. As she tried to stand, she heard several footsteps coming towards her. The footsteps belonged to a number of soldiers with weapons ready at hand. They are emitting a feeling that she is not welcome in that place.

Aya stood up. She grabbed the mop she found leaning on the wall and prepared herself to fight.

In a matter of seconds, the soldiers were lying on the ground, unconscious. No one was seriously injured since the attacker targeted only their body parts which can make them lost consciousness. While looking at the soldiers around her, she murmured a "sorry" before leaving the place.

Aya tried to find Shibuya. However, before she can get far, a group of soldiers blocked her way. She fought her way through. However, the fight continued one after another.

She manage to sneak inside the castle. She tried looking for Yuri on the areas he usually go to. However, when she opened one of the rooms, a maid was inside. The maid stared at her and and shrieked. Aya was surprised at the reaction of the other person, but when she found her reflection in a mirror across the room, she didn't even recognize herself. Her hair went flying in all directions as if it they were electricuted. Also, her school uniform got very dirty. Aya, signalled the maid to stop screaming but the commotion already alerted the soldiers.

Aya tried to escape but soldiers already blocked the way on both directions. She readied herself for an attack but stopped on her tracks when Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter appeared in the middle of the crowd.

* * *

**That's all...for now**

(=^.^=)


	2. Chapter 2 - Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

Gwendal was shocked to see the culprit was no more than a small girl. The girl has a brown hair reaching down her waist. Her emerald eyes continued to stare at them, studying them. Perhaps the girl is using maryoku. But he can't sense anything unusual with the girl. From her dress, he assumed that the girl is not from Shin Makoku.

Suddenly, the girl raised both her hands signaling defeat. Soldiers immediately pointed their weapons to the girl in front of them when a voice echoed through the hallway.

"Don't touch her," everyone turned to the direction of the voice. The words belonged to Yuri Shibuya who was positioned behind the group of soldiers. With him was Wolfram and Murata. The crowd made a way for Shibuya to pass through.

"Shibuya-kun!" the girl ran towards Yuri and clinged to him.

Seeing the scene in front of him, Wolfram pulled the girl away from Yuri and gave the girl a deadly glare. Oblivious to the meaning of Wolfram's action, the girl just look at Wolfram with questioning eyes.

Yuri just scratch his head with Wolfram's action. Yuri then turned to the Conrad and others.

"Everyone, this girl here is Aya Nakagami. She is my classmate on Earth."  
The girl turned to everyone in the hallway.

"My name is Aya Nakagami. I'm sorry for the commotion I've caused." Aya bowed her head low.

"I'm really glad to see you," Aya said turning to Yuri.

"Your Highness, how come you are here? Wolfram did guide you to the other direction just a while ago?" Gunter asked.

"Actually, its Murata's idea," Yuri answered. Murata's glasses shone upon mentioning his name.

_***Start of flashback  
**__Shibuya, Murata and Wolfram were running when Murata stopped. _

_"What's the matter Murata?" Yuri asked as he realized that Murata was no longer running with them._

_"Shibuya, we should go back." Yuri throw a questioning look at Murata. "I think you know who that girl is." Yuri thought for a moment then his eyes widen in the realization._

_"You don't mean..."_

_"She may have transported with us from earth."_

_"But I didn't feel another presence other than the two of us during the teleportation."  
Yuri answered._

_"There is one but very faint. Almost next to none."_

_"If what you said is true, we have to hurry back. Brother and the others may do something to her knowing that she is a trespasser in the castle," Wolfram said._

_***End of flashback**_

* * *

"A-achoo!" the sound called the attention of everyone. "Sorry," Aya shyly apologize.

"We should continue this discussion later. The lady needs a change of clothes." Conrad said while looking at Aya. Aya smiled at him in return. Strange as it may seem, Conrad felt familiar with way she smiles.

* * *

Inside the room were Shibuya, Murata, Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal.

"According to the report, no one was injured from the commotion. All the soldiers just lost consciousness," Gwendal reported.

"But how did she manage to do that?" Wolfram asked.

The discussion was cut off when a knock was heard from the door. Dorcascus appeared at the door. Following him was Aya wearing her change of clothes which was the same set of clothes Greta usually wear around the castle, only a couple of size larger.

"Sir, I brought the young lady here as you instructed," the soldier said. He then bowed and left the room. Inside the room was a long wooden table with several chairs on its side. On the walls, swords and shields were displayed giving a serious air in the room.

"Um, thank you very much for lending me these clothes" Aya said as the door closed.

"Please have a seat. We have a few questions for you," instructed Murata, "but before that, let me introduce everyone to you."

After the introductions, Aya seated herself next to Conrad.

"Can you tell us how you end up here with us?" Murata started the question.

"I'm not really sure myself. What I remember is a bright light coming from the drinking fountain. Then I felt water surrounding me. The next thing I knew, I was in a basin of water."in Yuri and Murata exchanged glances.

"After that, what happened?" Yuri asked.

"Several soldiers came after me. I did try to escape though."

"Several of our soldiers were found lying unconscious. You don't look like a fighter of some sort. How did you manage to pull that off? You must be a spy then." Wolfram declared while glaring at Aya.

"No, no. I'm not a spy. A friend of mine taught me how to fight without using swords. He is quite a good teacher." (not far from the castle, a certain blond named Yozak sneezed)

"What are you planning to do to her now, Your Majesty?" Gunter asked. Yuri thought for a moment.

"I suggest we return her back to earth as soon as possible," Wolfram suggested.

"There's no harm if we let her stay a little while longer. She can go back to earth with us. Since she's here just let her enjoy her stay. It's not everyday that we have a visitor here from earth." Murata winked at Aya. Aya smied at the idea.

"But..."

"I agree with Murata," Yuri said cutting Wolfram from what he was about to say. Aya's eyes brighten at Yuri's approval.

"Really, I can stay? Thank you," Aya exclaimed cheerfully.

Conrad stared intently at the girl beside him. At that moment, the feeling of familiarity towards Aya crept upon him.

* * *

**Night came**

A brown-haired girl is watching the moon from one of the large windows of in the Blood Pledge Castle. Sadness was reflected in her emerald eyes. Her left hand is holding the pendant of the necklace she is wearing as she let out a huge sigh.

"I don't know what you are planning to do but please don't push yourself." the voice came from the lad whose eyes were hidden by his glasses. He is leaning at the pillar next to the window where the girl is standing.

The girl continued watching the moon and spoke without looking at the lad, "I'm here to help. I will take responsibility of what it will cost." The girl looked at the lad, smiled, then walked away.

"I do hope you know what you are doing."

* * *

**That's all...for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Eru

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

**Shinou's Temple**

Murata was walking at the hallways of Shinou's temple. He was trying to find the answers to thoughts. As he was about to enter the prayer room, two spears blocked his way.

"Forgive us Your Eminence but we were ordered not to let anybody in until the High Pristess is done."

"How long has she been there?"

"Two days now."

"I see. Okay then, I'll just come back some other time." Murata turned to walk away. Knowing Shinou, this may take a while. From what he heard from the other maidens, Shinou is refusing to talk to anyone even to Ulrike.

_"He's acting childish again,"_ Murata said to himself. A big sigh escaped his lips.

* * *

**Blood Pledge Castle**

Yuri is working over the stack of papers on his table in his office. Papers kept filing for two days he had been away.

Gunter is keeping an eye on him to prevent him from wandering from work. Anyway, the next appointment Yuri will be having is another lesson with him which he is looking forward to. Thinking about it, blood started to drip from his nose.

At the corner of the room, Wolfram is quietly reading a book to kill time. He has spent his time with Yuri in it as much as possible. Conrad is leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. Only the sound of the birds can be heard inside the room when the door suddenly opened wide.

"Yuri! Look." The loud sound came from Greta looking excited at the tray of food she was holding, "Aya-nee-chan taught me how to make rice balls!" In the tray were several rice balls in different shapes and designs. Greta pointed each rice ball while telling the name of the person she was trying to copy in the rice ball. Different vegetables were used as designs.

Gunter and Wolfram were trying to peek at the things in the tray.

Aya entered the room trying to catch her breath. She ran after Greta when the latter ran with the food they just finished preparing. "Gre-greta...*huff*...its not time...for lunch yet...*huff*."

"It's fine," Yuri smiled at Aya,"we can have an early lunch," he then turned to Greta, "these looks delicious."

"What is this?" Gunter asked while holding a rice ball, which looks a lot like him, on his palm.

"That is called a rice ball. It's a popular food in Japan back on earth," Conrad answered.

* * *

The people in the room enjoyed the assorted flavors the rice balls have. Different reactions were reflected on their faces depending on the flavor they got.

Moments later, a maid brought drinks in the room. Gunter suddenly gulped a whole pitcher of water after swallowing a spicy one he randomly picked. Laughter echoed in the room at the sight of Gunter running around holding his throat.

After a while, a knock was heard on the door and Nicola's head popped up. On her arms was her son Eru.

"Ah, Nicola, it's nice to see you. Please come in," Yuri spoke.

"Your Majesty, I heard you are back," Nicola curtsied. At the time, Eru wiggled widely in Nicola's arms as if trying to reach something. Feeling the arms holding him loosen up, Eru floated.

"Eru!" Nicola cried her son's name.

Everyone was surprised at his floating figure. Wolfram and Gunter tried to catch the flying baby but failed. To everyone's relief, Eru made his way to Aya's lap. The girl stared at the baby in front of her. They keep staring at each other for some time. After a while, Eru giggled and patted Aya's cheeks with his small hands.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Nicola apologized as she grabbed her son from the girl's lap. However, Eru clinged to Aya's sleeve not letting it go. The boy cried loudly as his mother tried to release his hands from Aya's dress.

Looking at the crying baby, Aya spoke, "it's fine really. Maybe you can let me hold him for a while." After saying this, Nicola loosen her hold to Eru. Eru returned his to his place in Aya's lap. "My name is Aya Nakagami by the way. Please call me Aya," Aya offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Aya. I'm very sorry for causing you trouble," Nicola said apologetically as she look at her son, "it's the first time I saw Eru acted like this."

Greta ran over Aya to play with Eru but the little boy did not seem to notice her. Eru just kept staring in awe at Aya but Aya doesn't mind at all.

"Nicola, what brought you here?" Wolfram cut in changing the topic.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Nicola turned to Yuri, "its Eru's birthday five days from now and we are planning to have a small party at our house. We are inviting friends over. It would be an honor if His Majesty could come."

"Wow, Eru's birthday!" Greta exclaimed.

Yuri looked at Eru who was busily playing with Aya. He smiled as he said, "he was already that old, huh?" Yuri turned to Nicola, "of course, we will go. Thank you for the inviting us."

* * *

The next day...

"What do you mean Eru is missing?" Gwendal stood up in surprise upon hearing what Hube said. Nicola is holding Hube's arms while trying to stop her tears from flowing further.

Hube explained the details. "Last night, after dinner, we left Eru his room, sleeping. After a few steps from the door of his room, Nicola ran back but she found his crib empty and the windows open." Upon hearing the last sentence, Nicola could no longer contain her tears and she let them fow on her cheeks. "We tried to find him but to no avail. Someone must have abducted our son," Hube clenched his fist.

Gwendal thought for a while. While doing so, the door burst open and Yuri, Wolfram, Murata and Conrad entered the room. The furrow between Gwendal's eyebrows deepen upon hearing the opening of the door.

"We heard what happened," Murata said while offering a handkerchief to Nicola.

"But who could have possibly done..." Yuri was cut off when a loud scream was heard from one of the rooms in the castle.

_"That voice. Could it be?" _Wolfram thought of the brown-haired girl from earth. He did not realize it but his body moved on its own and ran towards the direction of the voice.

* * *

The others followed him.

They arrived in front of Aya's room. Wolfram bang the door with his hands while desperately calling Aya's name. Behind him were the others.

_"Please don't let anything happen to her,"_ Wolfram thought to himself.

When the door opened, a calm Aya stood in the doorway. "Sorry, I must have startled you." Everyone looked surprise when Aya signalled everyone to stay quiet. She opened the door slowly, revealing a blond baby boy sleeping soundly in the bed.

"Eru!" Nicola ran to touch her son while a new set of tears continue to flow from her eyes.

"I'm sorry about the commotion earlier. I was just surprise to see someone other than myself sleeping in the bed." Aya looked at Nicola, "you must be very worried about him."

"You apologize too much," Wolfram snorted at her.

"But how did he get here?" Hube asked. He was relieved to find his son safe.

"He must have went here by himself," Murata answered.

"What do you mean? He flew by himself from their home?" Yuri asked.

"That might be the case." Murata answered.

"But why?"

"Because he likes you very much." Wolfram answered, not changing his expression.

"Ehh?!" Aya look at him in surprise.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"But he is just a child. How do you expect me to think that?"

"Wolfram is right. He may be a child but he is no ordinary child. He is very sensitive you know." Murata smiled, "and he is very fond of you."

* * *

**That's all…for now**

**(=^.^=)**

**Please R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Beneath the Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

Eru awoke from his slumber. The first person he saw was his crying mother. His eyes wandered around the room searching for someone. A bright smile formed on his lips as he stretch his arms towards the brown-haired girl but was replaced by a grimace when he saw her talking to the other blond in the room. Eru wailed which caught the attention of every person in the room.

"What's the matter Eru?" Nicola held her child in her arms. Eru wiggled while continue reaching for Aya. However, a broad chest blocked Eru's view. As he look up, he came face to face with his father.

Hube's eyebrows furrowed as he look at his son. The room became quiet.

"Eru!" Hube's loud voice echoed, "that's enough!"

Eru's eyes widen in surprise. He stopped himself from crying.

"Hube, don't you think that's too much. He is only a child." Conrad held Hube's shoulder as he said what's on his mind.

"No, it's what His Eminence said. Eru is a sensitive child. He understands what I mean." Hube answered as he look at his son.

Afterwards, Hube and Nicola bid there goodbyes.

* * *

**Blood Pledge Castle lobby**

"Your Highness, we are very sorry for the problem our son caused you." Hube bowed to Yuri. Nicola, with Eru in her arms, bowed with Hube.

"It's nothing really. It's my pleasure to help," Yuri answered.

"We would also like to apologize to Miss Aya," Nicola walked towards Aya, "please accept our apology."

"You don't need to apologize." Aya patted Eru's head as she said, "Eru is a very sweet child." Eru's eye shone as he looked at Aya's eyes.

_"You are still the same, Eru. It's just that I'm taller than you during this time." _Aya smiled to herself as she saw Eru's family leave the castle.

After several days, Eru's birthday celebration came. Yuri and company came to Nicola and Hube's home for the party. Only close friends and relatives were invited. By afternoon, the party came to an end.

* * *

**One night...**

As Wolfram was taking a stroll along the back garden ofnthe Blood Pledge Castle, a person wearing a hooded cloak came past his line of vision. _"Could it be my imagination?"_ he thought. He followed the path where he last saw the hooded figure.

His eyes didn't deceive him. He saw the figure walked deeper in the woods. He followed it as quietly as possible. Moments passed but the person he was following continued walking. When suddenly, the hooded figure disappeared from his view. Wolfram ran towards the last place where he saw him. He readied his sword for a surprise attack. He felt someone presence right behind him. Wolfram pointed his sword towards that someone when...

"Wolfram?" A familiar voice came from the person he was pointing his sword to. The person removed the hood and what he saw was Aya looking surprise.

"You? What do you think you are doing here in the middle of the night?! Hmmph..." Wolfram exclaimed. The girl rushed towards him and and covered his mouth.

_Thump thump._ Wolfram's heartbeat leaped at their close proximity. He then felt that his face became hot.

"Shhh, keep your voice down or they might leave." Aya then removed her hands from Wolfram's mouth, "Eh? Are you alright? Your face is red."

"What are you saying? It's just your imagination," Wolfram said while looking away to hide his face.

"Is that so?" Aya remembered what she came for. "Come on," Aya grabbed Wolfram's arm and lead him deeper in the forest. Not long after, Aya stopped.

"We're here." They arrived in a small lake in the middle of the forest. However, unlike the path they took earlier that was only lighted by the moon light, the lake was so bright. Small luminous fairy-like creatures fly above the lake.

* * *

Both of them stared in awe with the view in front of them. Flowers which look a lot like lilies in earth surround the side of the lake. The lily-like flowers simultaneously bloom while releasing bright pollen adding to the glowing things flying around.

"They are very beautiful, aren't they?" Aya whispered to the person next to her. Wolfram returned to his senses hearing Aya's voice. He looked at the girl who was busily watching the lake, a smile reflected on her face. Wolfram kept staring at her profile without him realizing it.

After what seems like several minutes, the light from the lake slowly disappeared leaving the moon's reflection in the waters.

"It's finished," Aya yawn. "Wolfram, let's go back." Wolfram quietly nodded and followed Aya.

As they are walking back to the castle, Wolfram broke the silence.

"How did you know that place?"

"Oh, that?" Aya paused before she continued, "someone told me about it," Aya said smiling at Wolfram as they continue walking. Wolfram blushed as he saw her smiling at him. He would like to ask who that someone was but he kept the question to himself.

* * *

They continue to walk in silence. The path became dark as the moon hide itself behind the clouds. Aya stumbled by a rock she failed to see along her way. She closed her eyes out of reflex. She felt an arm pulled her up before she falls however, the force was too strong that she fell on the other direction. When Aya opened her eyes, she came face to face with Wolfram, who was lying on the ground.

They can feel each other's breath as they stared in each other's eyes. Silence enveloped their surroundings but their heart beats are loud enough to hear.

"Ah!" Aya suddenly stood up. "I...I'm very sorry. Are you alright?" Aya, still flustered, tried to act like nothing awkward happened between them.

"Yes, I'm fine." Wolfram tried to maintain his cool. "You're really clumsy, stumbling over a huge rock in front of you. What a hopeless girl." Wolfram snorted while trying to hide his red face. Good thing the moon is still behind the clouds that the girl could not see his face.

"I'm very sorry." Aya hung her head in reply.

"You apologize too much." After saying this, Wolfram held Aya's hand. The girl looked at him in surprise. Wolfram felt her gaze and said, "this is the most convenient way to prevent you from hurting yourself because of your clumsiness."

Aya obeyed quietly. The two continue walking back to Blood Pledge Castle.

* * *

**That's all…for now**


	5. Chapter 5 - Confused feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

**Blood Pledge Castle**

Wolfram passed by Yuri' office as he heard Yuri's voice. Curious, he listened to the conversation from outside the door.

"Aya, that is enough. I can hardly breathe," Yuri spoke breathing heavily.

"Eh? But we just started," Aya answered teasingly.

Wolfram's eyes widened is shock. Anger filled his emotion. He hastily opened the door and he was surprised himself from what he saw.

* * *

Laughter echoed inside Yuri's office as the brown-haired girl continued to tell random funny stories.

"...then, he found his shoes on top of the his teacher's head!" Aya was sitting right next to Yuri's table. Yuri tap the table as he continued to laugh at Aya's stories. He already felt his stomach ache for laughing too much. They have been going on like this for several hours now. Other than the two, the other person in the room was Conrad who was leaning on the wall across the room. A smile curve on his face seeing the two enjoying each other's company.

The two seemed like they did realized the presence of the fourth person in the room. The girl started telling a new story while the black-haired lad eagerly listened to her. Seeing how close the two are getting at, Wolfram's temperature raised and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you think you're doing!" the blond exclaimed which caught the attention of the other persons in the room.

"Ah, Wolf. Join us. Aya has been telling good stories..."

"Why are you getting so close to her?! I'm your fiancée!"

"Wolfram, it's not what you think. You don't have to be so angry," Aya tried to calm the furious blond. Seeing the girl so close in front of him, his face reddened. Why? Maybe because of his anger. But Wolfram suddenly remembered the night the two of them went to the lake which made his face redder. The blond averted his gaze. But that reaction did not escape the eyes of Conrad who was quietly watching the scene. From what Conrad saw, his younger brother did not seem to realize anything yet.

A knock came from the door. A maid with a tray of tea and cake entered. The room became silent. However, as the tray passed by Wolfram, he snatched the fork and threw it on the floor. The fork landed in Aya's in frnt of Aya's feet. Wolfram glared at her.

"Pick it up," Wolfram said to Aya which sounded more of an order.

"Eh? But..." Aya was not sure what to do. But Wolfram repeated himself with a louder voice.

"I said, pick the fork!"

"Wolfram, that's enough. You're being unreasonable." Conrad tried to stop his brother.

"Sir Conrad, thank you for your concern," Aya smiled weakly at Conrad. She turned to the blond lad and sighed, "you don't really have to do this," after saying this, Aya bent down and picked up the fork. Seeing the sad face of the brown-haired girl while holding the cutlery in front of him, realization dawn unto Wolfram. He turned to walk away but before he leave the room, the words "tomorrow noon" escaped his lips without him looking back.

As Wolfram made his way to his room, his fists were clenched. He was not sure what pushed him to do what he did. He was angry yes but with whom? He tried to recall what happened earlier. In the room was Yuri and that girl happily talking with each other. Remembering the girl's smile made his heart skip a beat. But why?

Wolfram went directly in his bed and lied down. As he continued to recall what happened earlier. Aya's sad face came to his mind, then he felt something pricked his heart. _"Why am I being like this?"_ Wolfram asked himself. That girl must have done something to him. If that's the case, then he must not feel sorry for what he did, but, why is he hurting that way?

* * *

**Back in Yuri's office**

"Aya, are you alright?" Yuri asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Aya answered him in her usual tone. "But really, he doesn't have to do that. Getting jealous and all."

"That may be true but Wolfram, his emotion takes over him sometimes."

"Oh well, I guess I need to practice for tomorrow." Aya said while stretching her arms. But before she leave, she turned to Yuri and said, "Yuri, don't worry too much. Everything will be fine. Trust me." Aya gave him a beaming smile and left.

* * *

**The next day...**

Wolfram and Aya were at the courtyard, facing each other. Seats were prepared at the side of the courtyard for certain people who will watch the duel. In the middle was Yuri. Right next to his right was Cheri. On his left was Murata. Beside Murata was Conrad and Gwendal. On the other side was Yozak.

"We will now start the duel," Gunter acted as the mediator. The two persons involve readied themselves. Wolfram held his sword in front of him. On the other hand, Aya just held onto her sword on her waist but did not unsheath it. After Gunter gave the signal, Wolfram charge at Aya. The girl was able to dodge the attack. Wolfram attacked again, but Aya was able to avoid it. Wolfram continued attacking the girl but she managed to avoid all of his attack. In addition to this, the girl did not seem to make an offensive move against him.

Several moments passed. Wolfram was huffing heavily. Bullets of sweat rolled from his forehead down to his chin. Wolfram glared at Aya. She was looking at him with seriousness in her eyes as if trying to encourage him to continue fighting. He is already tired despite the fact that she hasn't use her sword yet.

"Why don't you draw your sword?"

"Make me." Wolfram's eyes widen at her answer. He held his sword tight and charge at the girl. But as he did, his opponent disappeared in from his view. Then, he felt a sharp pain on his nape. The next thing he saw was black.

Aya hit Wolfram's nape using her elbow, afterwards, Wolfram passed out. The area became silent.

"Um, did I win?" Aya referred to Gunter. Gunter blinked and then come to his senses.

"Ah, yes you did." Everyone seemed surprised that one of the best soldier of the castle was beaten by a girl without even using a weapon.

"That was great Aya!" Murata cheered at her.

One by one, everyone applauded until cheers were heard. Gunter announced the result of the duel to officially close the event.

* * *

**Night came...**

Aya gazed at Wolfram's sleeping face as she was seated beside his bed. She did not leave his side since the duel finished.

_"You really are stubborn."_ Aya thought to herself as she drew a few strands of hair away from Wolfram's face. She drifted herself to sleep without her realizing it.

Murata is watching the stars from his room. He is having sleepless nights for several days now. He can't help it. What he feared is drawing nearer and Shinou refuses to talk to him about it. _"Shinou, what are you planning?" _he thought to himself.

* * *

**That's all… for now**


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting Sara

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

**The next day**

Ray of the sun entered the glass window and lighted the room. The blond lad refused to open his eyes and curled towards the other direction. Although he knew it's already late in the morning, he felt like sleeping for a few more minutes. After a few moments, he felt a gush of something warm touching his cheek every now and then. Reluctant, he forced his eyes to open a little, just to take a peek to see what it was. There he saw a familiar face right next to his. Green orbs widen in surprise as he came face to face with the girl she fought with yesterday. Their faces were less than an inch away from each other, almost touching. But unlike him, the girl was peacefully sleeping.

He didn't dare to move as he watched the figure next to him. He noticed her long eyelashes and small nose fit perfectly with her face. Strands of hair made their way to her face. Her red lips were parted slightly as if inviting him for a... Wolfram blushed at the thought.

Aya woke up and she found herself alone in the room. She looked around. She realized that she drifted to sleep while looking after Wolfram. _How long was she sleeping?_

She decided to leave the room but as she stood up, a blanket fell to the floor. _Someone must have put it on her to keep her from getting cold_. A smile formed on her lips as he touched the blanket. With a little help from her ability, she found out whose hand touched the blanket before she did.

_"He can be sweet sometimes," _she told herself.

A letter with a seal of Small Shimaron arrived in Blood Pledge Castle. Expectant eyes were looking at Yuri as he read its content.

"Sara will visit us next week," Yuri announced as he put down the letter, "he will be staying here for three days."

"What for?" Wolfram asked as he took a sip from his teacup.

Yuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter and Murata gathered at the balcony for a morning tea.

"It says that he just want to visit his friend."

Murata seemed to deep in thought after hearing what Yuri said. As he did so, he saw Aya passed by.

"Hey, Aya!" Murata waved at her. Wolfram froze upon hearing the girl's name. Wolfram's reaction did not escape Conrad's eyes. Aya looked at the direction of the voice. "Why don't you join us?" Murata continued.

Aya smiled at him and walked toward the group holding a bouquet of flowers on her hands.

"Those flowers are very beautiful. Did someone give that to you?" Murata asked. Wolfram watched her reaction at the question. Murata watched him at corner of his eye.

"Oh this? Well... someone did gave this to me."

"Eh? Is that so? I wonder who that person is?" Murata smiled teasingly.

"Oh, it's from..."

"You don't need to answer the question," Murata cut her sentence. He saw Wolfram getting furious at her answer.

"But I thought..."

"It must be from someone special, right?" Conrad asked as he saw Wolfram gulped the remaining tea from his cup.

"Yes." Aya answered, oblivious with their antics. Wolfram choked, almost spilling his drink upon hearing her answer.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Gunter asked worriedly as he rub Wolfram's back when he saw the blond coughing. But Wolfram stood up and walked away without saying a word.

"What happened to him?" Yuri asked as he gaze Wolfram's direction. Gunter just shrugged. Murata and Conrad gave each other a knowing look.

Earlier, Aya taught flower arrangement to Greta. As a thank you, Greta gave her the bouquet Greta made. She was on her way to her room to place the flowers there when Murata called out to her.

Gwendal's eyebrows crossed each other upon hearing the word about the visit to Shin Makoku of the king of Small Shimaron. He still has his suspicion with the reason behind the visit, thus, he cannot let his guard down especially around King Saralegui. Gwendal knew that his king is a very trusting person and he has no doubt that Yuri trust the Small Shimaron's king but, he has also his duty to protect his king.

**After one week**

Preparation for Sara's arrival was already finished. Yuri and the others positioned themselves at the castle entrance to welcome him. It didn't take long before the carriage arrived. It was Berias who opened the door. The young king gracefully made his way out of the carriage. His eyes searched for Yuri as he looked at the crowd in front of him.

"Sara! I'm so glad to see you made it here safely." Yuri greeted him with a handshake.

"Yuri, its nice to see you again. It's been a while." the other king took Yuri's hand with a smile.

"You must be tired from the long journey. Come, we prepared something for you." Yuri lead Sara inside the castle. However, Sara stopped when someone caught his attention.

Aya was surprised when Sara stopped right in front of her. He seemed to be searching for something on her face with his eyes behind his tinted glasses. Aya can't help but stare in his golden orbs, but as she did, she felt as if her heart was being torn. What she saw was a pair of eyes full of hurt and sorrow despite the happy facade he is showing. It's the first time she met someone who kept much negative emotion inside. She can't imagine how such person can bear that feeling for a long time.

"Oh, I haven't introduced her yet," Yuri spoke from behind. "This is Aya. Ayaka Nakagami is her name. She is my friend from my homeland." He turned to Aya, "Aya, this is my friend Saralegui, the king of Small Shimaron."

As Yuri finished his sentence, the brown-haired girl came to her senses and opened her mouth to greet the other king. But before she did, Sara held her hand and pressed it to his lips. Everyone who saw became dumbfounded at the gesture. Wolfram clenched his fists and glared at Sara, but the king didn't seem to notice.

At normal circumstances, Aya would be flustered by the gesture, but immediately after Sara's lips left her hand, she pulled her hand away as if by reflex. Fear was reflected in her eyes as she look at Sara standing up.

"I...I'm very sorry Your Highness. I didn't..." Aya averted her eyes as she held her hands to her chest. She tried to hide the fear she felt a moment ago.

"Hush Milady," Sara gave her an assuring smile, "it is I who must apologize. I must have startled the beautiful lady from what I did." Sara patted her head and turned to Yuri, "shall we continue?"

Yuri and Sara lead the way inside the castle. As Berias passed by the the brown-haired girl, he stopped for a brief moment to look at her before continuing. Walking next to Berias was Conrad with Gunter and Gwendal following behind.

Aya released a big sigh as she saw them walked away.

"Aya-nee-chan, are you alright?" Greta tugged her dress to get her attention. Aya stoop down at Greta's level.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if I made you worry." Aya forced a smile.

Murata was not convinced at her answer. He knew better but he chose not to speak.

Wolfram stood still from his position and watched Aya and Greta. He clearly remembered Aya's reaction from earlier. _What happened to her? _He brushed the thought off his head.

**That's all… for now (=^.^=)**


	7. Chapter 7 - A glimpse of the future

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

Aya stood up and looked apologetically at Greta.

"I must be tired. I guess I should go get some rest. I'll go ahead, okay?" she patted Greta's head then she turned to leave. Wolfram walked towards her direction, about to follow the girl but a hand held him back. The hand belonged to Murata. Murata shook his head signaling him not to go.

"It's better to leave her alone now," Murata spoke.

"But..."

"You worry too much."

Wolfram fell silent. _Is he really worrying too much? Why would he?_

Aya walked briskly along the corridors of Blood Pledge Castle. She stopped on her track with eyes widen in surprise. Slowly, she walked backwards until she came to the front door of a random room along the hallway. She stared at the door for a few moments. She hesitated at first then her hand moved to held on the doorknob. Quietly, she twisted the knob and poked her head inside.

The room was no different compared with the other rooms in the palace. The large windows were draped with white curtains, golden laces hanging on the sides. A table was placed in the center of the room. Two chairs were positioned on the sides of the table, facing each other. Blue carpet covered the whole floor but the color looked more of black than blue due to the absence of light in the room. Only a small amount of sunlight seeped through the thick curtains just enough to recognize the shadow of the furniture around and prevent a person from bumping into them.

The brown-haired girl entered the room and silently closed the door behind her. She could sense a faint but familiar presence of someone. His presence was next to none as if trying to hide it from everyone.

"Shinou?" Aya called out but no one answered. "I know you're in here. Don't play games with me now."

Silence.

"What do you want?" a voice echoed next to her ear. She jumped to her surprise, her hands on her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Only Shinou's silhouette can be seen due to the darkness of the room.

Aya didn't answer. She felt relieved and happy just hearing his voice. She felt her eyes getting warm as tears started to form. Although it cannot be seen through the dark, Shinou's face remained stern seeing Aya's reaction. The girl tried not to waiver.

"It's almost time isn't it?" Aya asked smiling. Shinou remained silent. Aya continued without waiting his answer, "what will happen after that? Will I disappear?"

"Mizu-"

"Please don't call me that," Aya cut him, "that name doesn't belong in this time." the girl laughed weakly. Suddenly, her face became serious and she bowed her head, "please, protect my friends when that time comes. I don't care what happens to me but please... don't let anything happen to those guys."

After a moment, Shinou's presence disappeared and Aya was left alone in the room.

When Aya reached her room, she instantly went straight to bed and lied down. She closed her eyes and pictured her father's face. As she did, she clasped her necklace tightly.

_***Flashback**_

_Aya was no taller than the waist of her father during that time. Although her father was busy being a king of an entire nation, he made it a part of his schedule to play with her every day. At night, her father would normally read her bedtime stories which, most of the time, compost of 'adventures' of Demon kings from different generations._

_At times she spent in Blood Pledge Castle, she would go on adventure on her own. Thanks to that, she was able to find several hidden passages and rooms which may be unknown to most people living in it. During one of her 'tours', she found a secret passage leading to a storage room. There she found the things her father mentioned in stories of the previous Demon kings. She studied each one and returned it carefully trying not to break any of it. _

_In the corner of the room, there was one small chest that, as far as she can remember, was not mentioned in any stories of her father. She peeked inside and found a book – a very old book. The little girl thought that it contains spells so she eagerly sat on the floor with her legs cross and started reading. She found out that the book is more of a history book than a spell book. As she continued reading she realized that the story pertains to a story of another Demon king... her father._

_The book mentioned something about the destruction of Shin Makoku in the hands of the Demon king and the death of members of the ten noble families._

_The girl cannot quite comprehend that certain part of the story. The land she was standing is still Shin Makoku, right? How come the book mentioned its destruction? _

_She decided to ask her father about it._

_She wandered in the castle looking for her father until she heard his voice from the balcony. She found him talking with Conrad. Conrad has been her father's retainer even before she was born. Conrad would sometimes play with her. She really like sitting on his shoulders every time they would go outside the castle._

_She opened her mouth to call out to them but stopped as she saw the very sad expression on her father's face. She kept silent and tried to figure out what made her father that way._

_"Today would have been his birthday, huh?"_

_"Yuri..."_

_Yuri smiled bitterly._

_"If that never happened... if only I had been more careful..." Yuri clenched his fist._

_"Yuri, you need to stop blaming yourself. Wolfram and the others would never want you to feel that way."_

_"I understand that. I'm sorry. I just can't help it."_

_The girl did not try to further approach her father from what she heard from him. 'Wolfram' was one of the names the book mentioned. She also recalled words like 'reverse spell', 'sacrifice' and 'restoration'._

_*__**End of flashback**_

Aya opened her eyes. She remembered her young self researching further regarding 'that incident' her father mentioned. 'That incident' that made her father that sad. 'That incident' that she wanted to change.

**That's all… for now**


	8. Chapter 8 - Realization

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

After lunch, Sara was lead to his chamber to get a good rest. It was indeed a long journey from Small Shimaron to Shin Makoku. In the room with him is Berias who spoke not a word since their arrival in Blood Pledge Castle.

The young king of Small Shimaron watched the view outside his window pane. He can see the vast land of Shin Makoku. The sea which he took as a route was nowhere in sight because of the high mountains near the border.

Sara remembered the first time he heard of Yuri - a king, as same age as him, ruling over the lands of the Great Demon Kingdom. Curiosity dawned into him and his eagerness to meet Yuri grew each day. When they finally met, Yuri surpassed Sara's expectations. What interest Sara was Yuri's pure heart while holding a great power within him, which may be the reason why Sara's power to control people did not work on Yuri. His interest in Yuri continues to grow especially now that he can sense a huge increase in Yuri's power from the last time they've met each other. Excitement is reflected in his eyes as he imagined what Yuri's power can do. A smile formed in his lips.

His smile slowly faded as he heard a gentle melody coming somewhere inside the castle. Sara stayed still. He closed his eyes as he continued to listen. The sound made him feel calm as the quiet waters in a lake in Small Shimaron.

Sara opened his eyes and left his room. He was curious to see who could make such sound. He stopped his track in front of a certain two-door room. As quietly as he can, he entered the room, trying not to disturb the person playing the melody.

Inside the room was a grand piano. Playing it was the girl with those emerald eyes. The sound echoed inside the room, subtle and calm. Sara stayed in his position while listening to the melody with his eyes closed. However, the sound stopped before the song finished. When he opened his eyes, she found the girl looking at him with a shock expression written on her face. Then, she stood up as if she made a huge mistake touching the piano.

"Y... Your Majesty... umm... "Aya trailed off, desperate searching for words to say. Of all people inside the castle, why is she alone with him? Aya looked at her feet, avoiding eye contact with Sara. His eyes, full of hatred and pretentions, scared her. At the same time, she pities him for his eyes reflect sadness and loneliness which he has been enduring for a long time.

As Aya's thoughts filled her mind, she did not realize that the other person inside the room closed the distance between them. When she looked up, she found herself face to face with Sara. Aya's eyes widen in shock at their proximity. She tried to look the other direction but then, she felt a hand held her chin up. Aya felt her blood rushed to her face as Sara moved his face closer. Aya froze. Sara stopped an inch away from her face. She felt his breath on her face as they stayed in that position.

After a moment, Aya came to her senses and pushed Sara away, her face still flustered. Aya lost her balance and was caught by the stool behind her. Sara looked at her in amusement and giggled which later turned into laughter. Sara continued laughing as he saw the irritated reaction the girl made. Tears already formed in his eyes and his stomach hurt.

"Why are you doing this?" Aya asked Sara. Sara stopped laughing and turned to the girl. Her emerald eyes are looking straight at him as if those eyes can see right through him. Her expression showed no trace of anger, as if she asked a question just out of curiosity.

Then Sara remembered Yuri. In his eyes, he saw Yuri's face overlapped with the face of the girl in front of him. He realized, their eyes are very similar - honest and pure. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart as he started to regret what he did earlier. He averted his eyes before he spoke.

"The song you played earlier... I liked it. Your playing was really good."

"Oh... um... thank you," Aya smiled at him. He saw her smiling face and felt his face became hot. Sara turned to leave to hide his flustered face.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Sara spoke before he left, only loud enough for the girl to hear. After the door closed behind him, he slapped his head mentally. He planned to tease the girl as a punishment for the embarrassment she made out of him this morning, but he was surprised himself. Unknown to the girl, he used his mind-controlling ability to her but it did not worked on her. He was amused at his discovery. _"She is so much like Yuri,"_ Sara said to himself, _"but what was that painful feeling from earlier? Is the idea of her being hurt affecting him?"_ He wanted to confirm his thoughts but how?

Aya lost interest to play more so she decided to take a walk. As she passed by her room, she found someone looking hesitant to knock on her room.

Wolfram did not found the brown-haired girl at the dining table during lunch with the Small Shimaron's king. It would be rude if he would excuse himself so he stayed but as he was eating, his thoughts were filled with her. He stayed silent the whole time on the lunch table, as the two kings were happily chatting with each other.

After lunch, he went outside to get some fresh air, but his anxiety remained. He decided to check on her. However, before his hand hit the door for a knock, he hesitated. _What should he tell her anyway? _He fidgeted for a moment before he tried again to knock but hesitation overcame him. He sighed, but then he heard that person's voice behind him.

"Wolfram, what are you doing here? Is there something I can help you with?" Aya asked.

Wolfam thought of something to say. By the looks of it, she is fine now.

"I... I just... came to check on you. Yo... you did not join us during lunch," Wolfram stuttered.

"Oh, are you worried about me?" Aya asked with a wide smile on her face. _It's fun to tease him sometimes._

Wolfam flustered at her question.

"Wh-what makes you think that way?! It will be a big problem if you get sick while you are still here in Shin Makoku. Don't get the wrong idea!" Wolfram walked away.

"Wolfram, wait!" Aya tried to catch up with him. She walked beside him and took a peek at his face. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was only teasing."

"Then stop it," Wolfram answered without looking at her.

"You know, you are being too sensitive." Aya commented as they came to the garden. _Wow, Wolfram sure walks fast._

"I am not. You are just being childish." Wolfram stopped and faced Aya.

"Me? Childish? You are the one who is being childish."

"That's my line."

Aya sighed," this conversation is getting us nowhere."

"It's your fault." Wolfram looked away with his arms crossed in front of him. Aya saw a flower which produces a reddish paint-like liquid in its center. The she got an idea.

"Hey, Wolfram." Aya called out to him. When he turn, a finger touched his nose. "That's more like it. It suits you very well," then the girl's laughter followed. He threw her a questioning look but she pointed at his reflection in the water. He found his nose red.

"Why you little..." Wolfram tried to reach the flower from the girl's hand.

"Eek!" Aya stretched her hand to prevent the blond from getting the flower. But Wolfram is taller than her, thus he succeeded without much effort. The girl, sensing the near revenge of her prank, ran to escape but Wolfram caught her by the shoulder from behind. He wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from escaping as he applied the red liquid on her face with his finger.

Aya closed her eyes tightly as the blond traced different strokes on her face. Aya opened her eyes when she felt Wolfram already laughing at his masterpiece. Wolfram's arms are still around her as he continued to laugh his heart out. Aya laughed with him.

_Thump, thump_. Wolfram felt his heartbeat raced as he peered on the face of the girl laughing beside him. He realized, his arms are still around her. He let go and became quiet all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Aya asked when she found him with a serious face.

"Nothing. I need to go now. See you later." Wolfram immediately left without waiting for her reply.

From a balcony stood the young king of Small Shimaron with a displeased look on his face. He saw everything that happened in the garden between Wolfram and that girl. He was amused how childish that girl can be but he did not like the idea of someone else being interested in her other than him.

A loud knock was heard outside the door of Yuri's office. But before he could answer, the door opened revealing Wolfram. Inside the room, other than Yuri, were Murata, Conrad and Gunter. Wolfram went straight at Yuri's table.

"Yuri, I need to talk to you – just the two of us. It's very important."

"Um, okay." With Yuri's answer, others left the room and stood outside the door. Murata and Gunter found cups and listened to the conversation inside the room.

Having found them alone, Wolfram took a deep breath.

"Yuri, let's break off our engagement."

**That's all… for now**

**Whew, busy days are starting. (=^.^=)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

"Yuri, let's break off our engagement."

Murata and Gunter couldn't believe what they just heard from the other side of the door. Murata held onto Gunter to stop him from bursting back into the room.

Yuri looked at Wolfram as if heard him wrong but he waited for him to continue. A sad expression appeared on Wolfram's face.

"I do not think I should continue being your fiancéé..."Wolfram let out a deep sighed.

Yuri was surprised but he didn't let it show on his face. Wolfram, who constantly remind him his position as his fiancéé, is telling him that he is backing-off from their engagement. To Yuri, although he and Wolfram were engaged, Wolfram is no more than a brother. Being caught in an 'accidental' engagement at an early age, to Yuri, still many things can happen that can change their minds, thus, he is not taking it too seriously. However, Wolfram's decision is still too sudden. He must have a reason to change his mind.

"Th-there is someone in my heart and mind right now, but that someone is not you. I'm sorry." Wolfram looked into Yuri's eyes as he was saying those words. Sincerity is evident in his voice.

"The truth is I just realized how that person's affecting my feelings and actions right now. I cannot remember when it started." Wolfram's expression softened as that girl's image appeared in his mind. "It will be very unfair to you if we continue this relationship while I like someone else. Therefore, I've decided to set you free."

"I see. Does that person know how you feel?"

"No, not yet. I like you to be the first to know."

Behind the door, Gunter and Murata listened intently to the conversation of the two. Conrad can easily guess the flow of conversation taking place inside the room as he watched Gunter's reaction from time to time.

Gunter stared blankly. He did not notice the changes in Wolfram feelings. When did it start? How did it happen? Gunter tried to think of several possible names but none seemed to fit that 'someone' Wolfram mentioned. Murata's glasses hid his eyes. He already anticipated this but to think it will be this soon.

"I understand. I will not asked anymore question."

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang. Gunter ran inside. Behind him are Murata and Conrad. Yuri and Wolfram were very surprised by the sudden turn of events.

Murata whispered to Yuri, "Sorry, I tried to stop Gunter, but..."

"Wolfram, how can you betray His Majesty like this?!" Gunter shook Wolfram's shoulders as he spoke. Tears flowed from Gunter's eyes.

Wolfram just shook his hands off his shoulders. Irritated look was on his face. "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"Who is that person? Tell me the name of the person who made you change your mind!" Gunter continued not noticing Wolfram's question. Wolfram flushed at Gunter's question. He averted his eyes.

"Gunter," Murata held on to Gunter's left shoulder as he continued, "why don't you give Wolfram some time? I don't think he already told that person his feelings. I would be better if he let that person know first."

Gunter felt silent and let go of Wolfram. As he did, the door opened revealing Gisela with a frightened look on her face.

"Your Majesty, we have a big problem," Gisela hastily spoke.

Yuri did not bother to knock before he entered Gwendal's office. He found Gwendal was sitting on his table. In front of him stood Hube and Yozak.

"Gwendal, what's happening?" Yuri exclaimed as his hands tapped on the table. Yuri was furious. Gwendal glanced at Gisela behind Yuri's back, then, he released a deep sigh.

"Big Shimaron's war ships are already heading towards Shin Makoku. They will be reaching our shores by tomorrow. Our troops are now preparing for a defensive measure."

"What do they want now?" Wolfram asked with an irritated look on his face.

"We have reports that a new king took over the Big Shimaron's throne only recently. There is a big possibility that the king only wants to show off by trying to conquer the Demon kingdom." Gwendal spoke.

"He is very careless for a king," Murata commented, "he doesn't understand a thing if he thinks he can claim the Demon kingdom."

"That may be so, but he took hundreds of war ships and thousands of human soldiers with him, thus we cannot take this incident lightly."

"I suppose their king will listen if we try to talk them out. Too many lives will be sacrificed for nothing if this continues."

"We don't have time for that. As we are talking right now, they are in the middle of the ocean making their way here."

"Then tomorrow, I will talk to their commander."

"Eh? But that will be very dangerous, Your Majesty." Gunter looked at Yuri worriedly. Everyone in the room knows that what Gunter said is true but, they also know that once Yuri decided on something, no one can stop him.

A brown-haired girl is standing outside Gwendal's office. She clasped her necklace as she listened to the conversation going on inside the room.

**The next day...**

The sky is very clear that day. Yuri is getting ready to go to the shore. With him are Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal and Murata. As they were preparing the horses, someone called them out.

"Yuri, I heard what happened," Sara ran towards Yuri as he spoke, "please, let me go with you."

"Your Highness, where we are going is very dangerous for you. It will be best for you to stay here in the castle," Conrad answered him apologetically.

"Yuri, please. I want to be of help to you." Sara asked Yuri, almost pleading.

"Alright, you can go with us," Yuri said. Sara hugged Yuri with a happy expression on his face.

As the Yuri and the group were about to depart, Greta, Anissina, Gisela, Cheri and Aya stood by the castle door to bade them goodbye.

"Yuri, can I talk to you for a bit?" Aya's voice sounded very sad. As Yuri saw her expression, he simply nodded. The girl led him somewhere far enough from the others to hear.

"Yuri, I think it's best for you not to go." Yuri looked at her in surprise. But he understand that the girl must be really worried for him.

"Don't worry, I will return here safe." Yuri gave her an assuring smile.

"You don't understand. I'm begging you, please don't go. Or else..." Aya trailed off. She bit her lips to stop her tears before they fall.

Yuri would like to asked to continue what she was about to say when Wolfram called him.

"Yuri, it's time."

"I need to go." Yuri patted her head before he turned away. However, Yuri felt someone tugged his dress. He found Aya holding his dress as if trying to stop him to go any further.

Aya hung her head low, hiding her eyes. Yuri held her hand and squeezed it before he let it go. As she look up, he found his back towards her as he walked further away from her.

Wolfram found Yuri being led by Aya somewhere far from the others. His eyes narrowed and he decided to follow them.

"You don't understand. I'm begging you, please don't go. Or else..."

_What does Yuri don't understand? Is she trying to confess to him?_ As thoughts get through his mind, he felt like he doesn't want to hear anymore Aya is going to say. He decided to cut in and called out to Yuri.

"Yuri, it's time."

Wolfram clenched his fists as he saw Yuri patted the girl's head.

_Why is she worrying too much about Yuri of all people? If she is worried about everyone, why is she trying to stop Yuri alone and not all of them?_

Sara brought his gift, wrapped in a beautiful cloth, with him. He was planning to give it to Yuri later but he found that this could be the right time after all. He fought his urge to laugh at the possible outcome of events.

_"This is getting better than I thought,"_ Sara whispered to himself.

**That's all... for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	10. Chapter 10 - At the bottom of the sea

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

Everyone left in Blood Pledge Castle believe that Yuri's group succeed in its goal to end the battle with Big Shimaron in a peaceful manner. However, one person cannot help but worry with the possible outcome.

The girls continued to drink tea in the balcony while waiting for Yuri and others to return. Among them was the brown-haired girl who stayed silent despite the happy conversation of the people around her. Her emerald eyes stared blankly into her now cold tea.

"Aya, your tea is getting cold." Anissina called tried to call the girl's attention but no response came.

"Hey, Aya-nee-chan," Greta waved her hand in front of Aya's face.

"Wh-what... what is it Greta?" Aya reacted as if she just woke up from slumber.

"You know, worrying will only make you age faster. Why don't just enjoy your tea. Worrying will not help you. Have more faith in them." Aya forced a smile at Cheri's comment. Suddenly, a cold feeling ran through Aya's skin.

Yuri and the others arrived by the shore. Not far from their location, they can see the warships of Small Shimaron lined up near the coast of Shin Makoku. As planned, Yuri will try to talk with Small Shimaron commander, therefore they rode a ship to move near their enemy.

Yuri looked at the enemy troops from the deck of the ship. "Yuri," a voice called for him. He turned and saw Sara standing behind him, smiling. "I know this is sudden, but, I want to give you something." Sara showed him something wrapped in red cloth.

Yuri felt that something seemed wrong with the thing Sara is giving him but he brushed the off the idea. Sara will not give him something that will harm him, will he?

"Thank you very much. You don't really have to..." Yuri unwrapped the cloth and found a small mirror in his hand. The side of the mirror is made of wood which, by its color and texture, can be concluded very old.

As Yuri stared at his reflection in the mirror, his surrounding went blank. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard.

Dark clouds covered the previously clear sky. Roaring thunders were heard as lightning clashed each other every now and then. The enemy ships crashed each other as the large waves covered the sea. The wind blew harshly sounding like howling pack of wolves in their depress time.

Conrad, Murata and Wolfram ran towards the deck but no sign of Yuri nor Sara was seen. Suddenly, a black lightning hit their ship making a huge hole on the floor. When they followed the source of the lightning, they found Yuri floating high above them.

Black mists surround Yuri as he continued to release huge amount of power at different directions. As his power reach the land, the ground opened and everything around it sank through the newly formed hole.

Black lightning started attacking the towns and cities. Cries and screams from demons, half-demons and humans can be heard along the streets of the burning buildings and houses.

"Yuri! You have to stop this!" Murata called out to Yuri, but the latter heard nothing. Yuri continued to release black balls of power. He acted as if he was possessed by an evil spirit.

"What happened to him?" Wolfram asked not pertaining to anyone.

"If this continues, Shin Makoku will turn to ashes in no time," Yozak said as he saw black smokes coming from the towns around the Demon kingdom.

"How do we stop him?" Gwendal asked.

As if answering Gwendal's question, small white lights started falling from the sky. As the lights touched the floor of the ship, the broken floor started to restore on its own, getting back to its form before Yuri's power destroyed it. Outside the ship, the Big Shimaron's warships started to form back to its shape. Soldiers swimming in the waters floated back to their newly made ship.

Holes on the ground started to disappear as they return back together. Surrounding trees grew back as if nothing happened.

Fires and smokes disappeared. People were surprised to see their homes back. The injured recovered like nothing happened.

Everything around them are moving like time is flying backwards, restoring everything that was destroyed a moment ago. What happened a moment ago felt like a mere nightmare.

At the edge of the cliff, A girl with emerald orbs is doing all she can to reverse the effect of Yuri's power. This is the first time she used this much power and she felt her strength starting to leave her when she cannot support herself to stand anymore.

What will happen after this, she still doesn't know. What she knows is the dreadful outcome if she don't do anything.

"What is this?" Wolfram asked as he tried to catch a light in his palm. The light eventually disappeared like a snow melted in his hand.

"It can't be," Murata exclaimed. All eyes are looking at him waiting for an explanation. "This power... someone is reversing the Maoh's power."

"Reversing? Who can do such a thing?"

"There!" Yozak pointed at the direction of the cliff. Everyone saw a brown-haired girl surrounded by a white light. Her hands were in front of her chest as a beam of light reached from her hands to the sky.

"Aya?! What is she doing?" Wolfram turned to Murata.

"I think she is reversing the effect of Yuri's power." Murata's glasses shone through the light.

Aya still cannot reach Yuri. Yuri continued to release his power. _Someone or something must have blocked his consciousness._ She can feel his soul sleeping somewhere inside him. She let her mind drift in Yuri's mind as she continued to stop his powers from destroying the Demon kingdom. She wandered in his mind for a while but all she can see is darkness. Then, a small light came to her view. She walked faster until she reached a more vivid view of the source of light.

She found Yuri, sleeping with his arms across his legs. A bright light surround his body. She walked toward him to wake him up.

"Yuri... Yuri, wake up. It's time to wake up."

"Nng... who are you." Yuri asked without opening his eyes.

"It's me, Aya."

Yuri opened his eyes when he heard a familiar voice answering him, but, what he saw was a stranger - a small girl. Her bright green eyes looked at him curiously. She breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good, you're awake now. Let's go." She smiled at him. Strange but he felt that he had seen the girl before. Her small hands intertwined with his.

"Um... excuse me but, who are you?"

The girl didn't answer him. She just continue walking until the girl stopped on her track, her back facing him.

"We're here," the girl turned to face him. She smiled brightly at him and said, "I need to go now." She gestured him to move closer. Yuri bent down at her level. She kissed him on his cheek. Yuri flushed.

"See you next time... Dad."

When Yuri came to his senses, the girl is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a bright light surround him.

The mists around Yuri faded. Afterwards, Yuri fell into the sea. However, before he reach the waters, a large hand-shaped water caught him and brought him to the ship where Conrad and the others are.

"Yuri!" Everyone in the deck surrounded Yuri, making sure he is alright.

When Aya saw Yuri safe with his friends, she felt her last energy left her and she fell from the cliff down to the bottom of the sea.

Not far from the shore of Shin Makoku, the young blond king watched everything. He saw how Yuri behaved using his uncontrollable power and how a certain girl was able to stopped him from his plans. A smirk formed in his lips.

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

"... -ri... Yuri."

Bright sunlight blinded Yuri as he opened his eyes. He saw silhouette of human figures surrounding him. When his eye returned their focus, he saw his friends with worried expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Yuri asked as he tried to stand up.

"Your Highness!" Gunter shed tears of happiness upon seeing Yuri back to himself again.

"Glad to see you alright Your Majesty." Yozak sigh in relief.

"It's a long story." Conrad answered Yuri.

Yuri remembered the little girl from earlier. "Have you seen a little girl?"

Everyone aboard looked at each other, surprise by his question. Yuri continued, "a girl about this tall," he gestured his hand to estimate the height of the girl, "with long brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing a white dress."

"We haven't seen a little girl around here," Murata answered. From the looks of it, they are still on the ship making its way back o the shore. _Was it just his imagination? He can't quite made what the little girl told him but as he can remember she called him 'dad'. That can't be Greta, right? _

All Yuri can remember was Sara giving him a mirror. What happened after that, he cannot recall. Murata told him everything that happened after - from Yuri unleashing too much of his powers up to the destruction and restoration of the land of the Shin Makoku.

"Eh? Aya did what?!" Yuri asked to his surprise.

"More or less, she nullified the effect of your power."

"But how could she do that?"

"I'm not really sure. What I know is to be able to oppose energy like yours, she must be equally powerful as you."

"Then, where is she now?"

Silence. Pained expression appeared from the people around him.

"We are still looking for her," Gwendal answered him, "She fell into the sea. As of now, the reports showed no traces of her around the area. There is a big possibility that she was carried by the current somewhere else. We are doing all that we can to find her."

Wolfram gripped onto the rail of the ship as he watched the soldiers in small boats in different directions, searching for the missing girl.

"What about Sara? He is not hurt is he?"

"Why are you worried about him?" Wolfram's grip tightened, "He is the one who-"

"Berias is with him. He should be alright." Conrad spoke stopping what Wolfram is about to say. Wolfram got the signal and stayed silent while clenching his fists.

A week passed since the incident by the shore. Big Shimaron did not dare to launch another attack against Shin Makoku. The new king would not dare to do so. He realized that if they do attack again, there will be a big possibility that his soldiers will not make it back alive.

In Blood Pledge Castle, still no sign of the missing girl was reported to be found. Everyone is getting frustrated for they know that each day that passes by, the chance of her being alive is getting smaller.

As everyone silently waits in Gwendal's office for the new update, a knock was heard outside the door. Murata entered the room. Following him was Ulrike.

"Ulrike, what are you doing here?" Yuri asked in surprise tone.

"Your Majesty, I'm glad to see you safe." Ulrike bowed before continuing, "I have good and bad news for you about Miss Ayaka." All ears are on her as they wait for her to speak. "The good news is, Miss Ayaka is alive."

"Really?!" Yuri and Wolfram simultaneously asked. "What's the bad news?" Wolfram continued.

"I cannot determine where she is. Her location is very vague."

Clear emerald orbs stared in an unfamiliar ceiling. The girl's yes blinked for several times.

"Good, you're awake now."

The girl was startled hearing the voice beside her bed. When she looked at the owner of the voice, she found a pretty looking boy about her age. His eyes have the same color as his long golden hair. He sits beside her with his legs cross.

"Um, who are you?" The boy's eyes stared at her in disbelief as if she asked something horrible. "I'm sorry, but, do I know you? From the looks in your eyes, maybe I should but I can't seem to remember. I'm sorry."

Sara was surprised at her words, but his reaction returned to normal immediately.

"Can you remember your name?" Sara asked to test his intuition.

"My name?" the girl tried to think hard but a sad expression reflected on her face afterwards. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I... I don't know. I can't remember." Confusion took over the girl as tears started flowing from her eyes. She put her arms on her face to hide her tears. Suddenly, a warm hand squeezed her other hand.

"Hey, don't cry."

"But..."

"You cannot remember anything but I remember you so you don't need to worry... Hannah."

The girl stopped from crying, "Hannah? Is that my name?"

Sara nodded at her, smiling gently. The girl smiled back at him.

"Is that so? And you are?"

"I'm Sara. You and I are childhood friends."

"We are? I'm sorry. I..."

Sara laughed. The girl was surprised by his reaction.

"You apologize too much," Sara told her.

"Oh. I didn't realize."

"Its fine," Sara stopped laughing and looked at her. He was about to tell her something when a knock was heard at the door.

"You Majesty, its time," one of his advisors called out to Sara. After hearing the words, Sara looked at Hannah apologetically and patted her head.

"I will come back, okay. Just get some rest for now."

Sara turned away but a hand held his arm, stopping him. He turned towards the owner o the hand and he found Hannah smiling at him. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sara, thank you."

**That's all... for now.**

**(=^.^=)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Prospective queen

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

Sara walked along the hallway of castle to the venue of his meeting with his advisers. Berias, with a stern face, is following close behind him. Sara knew what his retainer is thinking: 'why did he not tell the girl the truth?' Sara chuckled at the thought. Well, it just occurred to him, that's all. He, himself, was surprised when he found out that the girl lost her memories after what happened.

_**Flashback**_

_A few moments before Sara gave Yuri the gift he's so anxious to give the demon king, a small boat was already on stand-by beside the large ship. Inside the small boat was Berias. It was only a matter of time before Sara jump from the ship to the boat. After that, Berias positioned the boat on the area where they could have a good view of the following events._

_Sara watched with bright eyes when Yuri unleashed his power against the troops of Big Shimaron and on the lands of Shin Makoku. At that moment, he was certain the success of his plan to destroy the two kingdoms. However, a certain someone managed to ruin everything he made. And that someone was none other than the girl with those emerald eyes. It was as if she can control time and restored everything that was destroyed by the Maoh. He found it very amusing._

_After all things calmed down, Sara saw how that girl fell from the cliff. Almost like a reflex, his body moved on its own as he was about to jump in the waters to rescue the girl but Berias stopped him. It was Berias who jumped in his stead. When he returned to the boat, the unconscious girl was in his arms._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Hannah watched the door closed as the person name Sara left the room. According to him, they are childhood friends. By the looks of it, he is genuinely worried about her but she felt that there is something strange about him. The way he smiled at her, it did not look forced but it's a kind of smile that didn't reach his heart-it was kind of sad.

She tried to recall her memories of Sara but when she did try, she felt a stabbing pain on her head. She walked towards the window and looked at the scenery outside.

_"Why can't I remember anything?" _she asked herself. Without thinking, she tightly grabbed the pendant on her chest. _"Huh?" _She slowly released the pendant on her hand. She examined the gem under the sunlight that streamed inside her room. It has a slash mark on it. From the depth of it, the mark probably came from a very sharp object like a knife or a sword.

She felt that the pendant is a very important item to her. Suddenly, a feint memory flashed on her mind. On her mind, she saw a man with a blurred face. The man placed the necklace around her neck while saying "this will protect you from harm especially when I'm not around..."

Hannah's recollection was interrupted when a scream was heard coming from the hallway of the castle. She immediately ran outside her room and followed the source of the sound. The sound led her to the throne room.

* * *

"Forgive me Your Majesty, I beg of you!" a middle-aged man was on his knees in front of Sara. Sara's face showed no sign of mercy while looking at the man. The man must be one of Sara's advisers judging from his clothes. The other advisers only looked away. No one dared to argue with their king.

To be caught speaking false stories against the king is punishable by death. That is what Sara decided to do to the adviser in question-to make him kill himself. The reports showed that the adviser is spreading false information to start a revolution against Sara. Sara's eyes shone as he looked at the man. The adviser started choking and squirm on the floor. However, Sara's eyes caught a glimpse of the brown-haired girl standing near the door, directly looking at him.

Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes looked very scared. Sara could not stand the looked on the girl's face and he looked away. The adviser on the floor is now catching his breath.

"Take him away." Immediately, two soldiers showed up, held the man by his shoulders and dragged him away.

* * *

Hannah saw the man being dragged by the soldiers to the prison cell. She thought the man will be done for. She let out a sigh of relief. When Hannah turned her gaze back to the throne room, Sara is walking on her direction. She bowed her head as a sign respect. However, a pair of feet stopped in front of her.

"What do you think you are doing here?" When Hannah looked up, she saw Sara standing in front of her.

"Umm...I didn't mean to-"

"I'm hungry. Come with me." Sara held Hannah's hand and lead her outside.

* * *

Back at the throne room, murmurs from the advisers echoed in the room.

"Who is that lady?"

"Could it be? His Highness has found a prospective queen?"

"Looks like it."

"Then it will only be a matter of time before a wedding takes place in the castle."

"How come he never mentioned any of this?"

* * *

Yuri cannot believe that Sara can do such a thing to them. He trusted Sara but for Sara to hurt him and the others, what is his motive? Yuri thought of different possibilities.

On the other hand, he is glad to hear that Aya is alive somewhere but he is still worried about her well being. As of this morning's report, her current location still cannot be found. It was as if something is blocking her from being found. But what's bothering him the most is Aya's identity. Who exactly is she? To be able to contain that huge amount of power, how did she do it? Where did she get it? He recalled passed events with her starting the day they met but he felt nothing special about her that can make him tell that she is indeed very powerful, unless she can knows how to hide her strength.

Yuri continued to stare blankly in nothing in particular as a lot of things went through his mind.

"...ehem." Yuri woke up from his thoughts. He found himself in the middle of his lesson with Gunter.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Gunter looked at him sympathetically.

"Your Majesty, I think we should continue our lesson some other time," Gunter closed the book in his hand. Gunter sighed and continued, "don't worry, we will find her soon."

Suddenly, the door burst open revealing Wolfram who didn't bother to knock. He walked straight to Yuri and slammed his both hands on the table.

"Yuri, allow me to go to the human land." Wolfram looked at Yuri waiting for his answer.

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Lost memories part 1

**Thank you so much to everyone who are reading this story up until now. (=^.^=)**

**Days are getting busier these past days but I will update this story as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

Yuri blinked several times while processing what Wolfram said. It was Gunter who broke the silence.

"Why do you want to go to the human land?"

"There is a possibility that Aya was carried by the waves to the human lands."

"How can you be so sure? It could be dangerous for you."

Wolfram became silent. "I know that... but I want to take my chances."

Yuri thought for a moment before he replied, "I agree with Gunter, what you're asking could be very dangerous for you. I cannot risk your safety. Gwendal is already sending soldiers to find her. Unless, there are proofs that Aya really is in the human lands, your request cannot be granted. Please understand."

Wolfram clenched his fists but he remained calm afterwards. "I understand, "Wolfram spoke and left the room.

Yuri let out a sigh as the door closed. "He is really worried about her. I hope she is doing fine right now." Yuri looked at the blue sky outside the window.

* * *

**Small Shimaron**

Sara literally dragged Hannah to the back garden of the castle. Waiting for them is a table full of various delicacies. The girl eyes shone brightly while looking at the food in front of her.

"Wow! Are we eating all of these?" A wide smile formed in her lips as she asked. Sara found it amusing how a simple food could make the girl very happy. He chuckled at the idea.

"Hmm, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing... nothing at all. Have a seat."

The two started digging in. Hannah smiled cheerfully while savoring each and every food on the table. As Sara watched her eat, he felt a warm feeling inside him. He cannot help but also smile at the sight in front of him. Berias, who was watching the two from afar, was surprised to see Sara really enjoying the company of someone especially a girl.

"Sara, why are you not eating?" Hannah looked him curiously.

"I am." Sara answered while looking at her. Hannah tilted her head.

"Eh? But you're not putting anything in your mouth."

"You saw?" Sara acted like it's not a big deal.

"I thought you said you're hungry."

"I was, but I enjoyed watching you eat so I totally forgot about it. You look really happy with every bite you take." Hannah flushed at Sara's comment.

"I am not." Hannah looked away to hide her red cheeks. Sara chuckled at her reaction. Hannah laughed with him.

"But really, you must eat something. Here, you must try this. It tastes really good," Hannah placed a pudding near Sara's mouth. Sara was surprised. He felt reluctant at first but seeing how happy Hannah is, he just opened his mouth and ate the food she offered and chewed it slowly. Hannah continued to feed him.

"I can feed myself."

"I know..." Hannah trailed off, "Sara, do we usually eat together." Sara felt silent.

"You must not push yourself if you can't still remember anything." Sara smiled, "your memories will return. They just need some time. For now, stay here with me." Sara patted her on her head. Hannah gave him a sad smile.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, the king's advisers were having a discussion while also watching the closeness of the two.

"It seems like we are not mistaken. The lady must hold a special part of His Highness to make him smile like that."

"His Highness is already at the right age for marriage. The sooner, the better. That way, the future of the kingdom will be secured."

"Let us give them some time. His Majesty will announce it when he is ready."

"It's better if we ask him."

* * *

**That night**

Hannah cannot sleep. She twisted and turned on her bed but to no avail. She decided to go out her room to take a walk outside.

Silence enveloped the area. As she walked alone in the hallway, she found the moonless night sky full very beautiful and she can't help but stare. She stopped on her track and gazed outside the window next to her. Star filled the sky like glitters spread across a dark carpet. She stayed like there for a moment longer.

Then, she heard a very faint cry from somewhere. Hannah wandered inside the castle, following the sound. When she found the room where the sound is the loudest, in front of her are two large doors. She slowly opened the door at the right and peeked inside. Inside, she saw a figure lying in the large bed reaching for something in the mid air.

_"Sara!"_ Hannah ran on Sara's bedside and reached for his hand. She held it with both of her hands. He is breathing hard and is sweating bullets as he said words she can't quite understand.

"... father..."

"Sara please calm down. I'm here now." Hannah held his hand tightly. Her action must have got through the young king for his face became peaceful and his breath became normal again. The room became quiet.

_"Must be a nightmare."_ Seeing that things quieted down, Hannah stood up to go back in her room but, the hand she was holding did not let go. She slowly pulled her hand but the other hand only held hers tighter.

"Please, stay with me." Hannah was surprise to hear Sara spoke. When she raised her head to look at him, he is still sleeping calmly.

_"He must be dreaming."_ Hannah looked at the hand that is holding her. She sighed and sat at Sara's bedside.

Hannah studied Sara's profile from up close. She brushed several strands of his blond hair away from his face. His eye lashes are much longer than they look when his eyes are open. _"He is really beautiful. Maybe more beautiful than me."_ Hannah smiled at her thoughts. She didn't realize, she drifted herself to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed inside the room. Hannah found herself lying in a bed alone while tucked in a blanket. She tried to remember what happened last night. Her eyes widen in shock when she realized that the bed she is into is the king's bed. _"How did she end up sleeping in here?!" _She hastily stood up and ran back to her room. When she opened the door, she bumped into something hard and she lay flat on the floor.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked her.

"Um, yes, I'm alright." Hannah looked up and saw Sara. Hannah stared at him and she felt her blood rushed to her face.

"Are you sure? Your face is all red."

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me." Hannah waved her hands in front of her. However, Sara crouched down at her level. He placed his hand behind Hannah's head and pulled her head next to his, their noses almost touching.

"Hmm. Your temperature seemed normal." Sara said with a smile. Hannah, on the other hand, was shocked at the gesture and could not move. When she came back to her senses, she saw Sara laughing really hard, almost catching his breath while holding his stomach.

"You should have seen your reaction! It was really funny!" Sara laughed again.

_**Slap**_

The room became silent. Berias, who was watching the two, was also surprise that he didn't realized that shocked was shown in his face.

Sara's left cheek became red as Hannah's hand left a mark on it. Sara stared at her in shock.

Hannah look straight at Sara and said, "you should not play with other people's feelings!" She stood up and walked out the room, still furious with what Sara did.

"You Highness, should I..." Berias was cut off when Sara raised his hand signaling him to stop.

"Let her be." Sara stood up with the help of Berias. "I did not expect she could be this angry." Sara said with a soft yet guilty look on his face. Berias was surprised at Sara's reaction but did not say a word. _"His Highness must have not notice it yet."_ Berias thought to himself.

* * *

Hannah returned to her room still furious with what happened.

_"Who does he think he is doing that to me?!"_ Hannah buried her face in the pillow, _"But... did I do the right thing?"_ Hannah sighed. _"Maybe I should apologize."_

Suddenly, a nock was heard outside her room. When she gave the signal, the door opened and she found a butler holding a tray in his hand.

"Lady Hannah, His Highness would like to give you this." The butler presented to her a tray with a letter in it.

"Oh, thank you very much." the butler took his leave. Hannah opened the letter and it says: "Be ready by noon. We will be going to town. -Sara"

* * *

**That's all... for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Lost memories part 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

_"Really, that guy can be so..." _Hannah stopped at her thought, _"well, I guess a king cannot apologize on such small things. He is a king after all. He cannot lower his head just for anyone. What am I expecting?"_ Hannah sighed.

* * *

**Noon came.**

Hannah was preparing for their journey down town. She wore a yellow dress prepared by her lady-in-waiting. The dress has puffed sleeves and a ribbon at the back. The length of the skirt in the front is up until her knees while at the back, the skirt's length went down her ankle. The dress was paired with knee-length brown boots. A red ribbon was tied on her hair just to prevent several strands to go her face when she bend forward. As a finishing touch, the maid placed a black choker on her neck.

When Hannah looked at herself in the mirror, she felt as if she's looking at a totally different person in front of her.

"Why do I have to dress so much? We are only going to town aren't we?"

"I'm sorry Milady. It was His Highness' order."

"Oh." was all Hannah could answer. _"He didn't even bother to apologize and now he's inviting me to go out."_

* * *

As Sara waits on the castle entrance, his thoughts wandered on the event this morning.

_**Flashback**_

When he woke up, he saw someone else sleeping on his bed other than himself. What surprised him was he found his hand gripping on the intruder's arm. That must be the reason she cannot leave. However, he did not feel annoyed or angry towards the girl, but rather a warm feeling enveloped inside his heart. Unconsciously, he was mesmerized with the girl's sleeping face. As he continued to stare at her, the distance between them drew closer and he planted a soft kiss on her lips. When he drew himself away, the feeling of her soft lips still lingers on his. He wanted more but he was stopped when her sweet voice whispered something almost inaudible.

"Yuri..."

Sara stared blankly at the girl before him. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest. _"Are her memories starting to return now?"_

With his finger, Sara traced the outline of the girl's face as he looked at her with his sad eyes. _"Why are you affecting me like this?"_

_**End of flashback**_

Sara came to his senses when he saw a hand waving only inches from his face.

"Sara, are you alright?" He heard a familiar voice asking him. When the hand was removed, in front of him stood a beautiful lady staring curiously at him. Her clear emerald eyes felt like it can see straight through his soul, as if sucking him in but he dare not look away. He was captivated by her.

"Sara, are you sure you're alright? We can do this some other time-" Hannah was cut off when Sara held her arm.

"I'm good. You worry too much." Sara patted the girl's head and smiled at her, but the girl didn't smile back. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sara peered at her face but Hannah looked away. Sara sighed. Somehow, he got an idea what is going through her mind.

"About what happened this morning... will you forgive me?" Sara offered her hand.

Hannah had a shock expression on her face. She didn't expect Sara to apologize openly. She gladly accept Sara's hand for a shake but as her hand touched the other, it pulled her towards its owner. Then, she felt something soft touched her forehead. When she looked up, she found Sara smiling at her.

"Come now."

Hannah had no time to react as Sara pulled her to the carriage.

* * *

**Shin Makoku**

Murata is standing next to Ulrike as they wait for Shinou to speak. The two have been waiting for almost an hour in silence. Shinou is standing in front of them with his eyes closed as if waiting for them to leave him in peace.

"Really? You can be so stubborn sometimes." Murata broke the silence, then he turned to Ulrike, "can you not find her yet?"

With a sad expression, Ulrike shook her head. Yet With someone possessing such power, Murata thought it would be impossible for Ulrike not to locate her unless someone interferes. And that someone would be no other than Shinou himself. However, these past days, Shinou would not talk to him nor face him.

"I guess I'll just come back again tomorrow." Murata said before he turned to leave.

_"Something is going on, but what?" _Several questions run through Murata's mind as he walk in the hallways of the castle. As far as Murata knows, Aya is not from this time. If her role here is already done, why is she not returning to her real home? Why is Shinou keeping quiet about everything?

* * *

**Small Shimaron**

The travel down town was quiet. Hannah watched the scenery outside the window. Everything to her is new since her memories are still not returning. Sara sat across her, watching her every reaction.

"Um, Sara, do you know someone named Yuri?" Hannah slowly turned her eyes to Sara. Sara tried to be calm as he can.

"Yes, I do. Well, it's more of we do. You also know him."

"I do?"

"Yes, he is a friend of ours. Yuri is the king of Shin Makoku."

"Oh, I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"His name just popped in my head all of a sudden. That's all."

"That's good. You're starting to remember little by little." Sara smiled at her but deep in his heart, he wants her to forget. He wants her to stay with him by his side. Something warm held Sara's hand. He didn't realize that Hannah already changed her seat and moved beside him. Her hand wrapped his.

"Hey, you don't need to hide it." Hannah smiled softly, "You smile but your eyes say otherwise. Your eyes don't lie. You don't need to tell me what's bothering you but I can always stay beside you."

Sara was surprised at what the girl said. He already knew how she can clearly see through him after her reaction on their first meeting. He wanted to hug her but he restrained himself.

"You Highness, we're here." The door from the carriage opened.

* * *

Men, women and children can be seen here and there. The streets are full of stalls selling different goods. Hannah excitedly looked in each stores she ran into. Sara and Berias follow her from behind.

"Sara! Look, isn't this cute?" Hannah showed Sara a gold hairclip with a butterfly design and a strand of red ribbon hanging on its tail-part.

"Ah, Milady, you have a good eye. This hair ornament is one of a kind. It will suit you perfectly."

"Thank you for your kind words Sir." Hannah smiled at the vendor before she turned to Sara, "let's go." She held his hand and lead him away from the stall.

"Why didn't you buy it?" Sara asked after they went at a distant. Hannah stopped walking, and faced Sara. Hannah shook her head before she spoke.

"That hairpin was a family heirloom sold by a girl to buy a medicine for her sick father." Hannah smiled sadly at him. Sara stayed silent. He was not surprise if the girl in front of her can sense something like that.

"Oh! Catch fish! Let's try it." No trace of sadness can be seen on her as she pulled Sara towards the catch fish stall.

Hannah then, handed him a wire loop with paper covering its hole. He watched Hannah as she tried to catch a fish using the loop she was holding. After using three loops, no fish were caught. Sara found it amusing as Hannah took the game with a serious expression.

"Eh? Mister, are you this works?" Sara laughed at her question.

"Don't blame the loops. Look." Sara pointed at a little boy holding a container full of fish. Hannah flushed.

"Why don't you try?"

"Are you daring me?"

"If that what it looks to you."

Sara bent down and dipped his loop underwater but even before it touched a fish, a hole already formed on its center. Hannah laughed. Sara laughed with her. As Sara continued to try a loop one after another, crowd of people formed around them. Hannah stood behind him.

Suddenly, large hands covered Hannah's mouth and pulled her away from the crowd. She tried to struggle, but the arms holding her are very strong. The person took her in a dark alley before the person's hold loosened up. She was about to scream when the person spoke.

"I never thought I will find you here of all places... Aya." Hannah heard a cheerful voice behind her. When she looked behind her, she found a large man with orange hair.

"Um, I... Do I know you?" The man looked puzzled at her question. He scratched his head.

"It's me Yozak, remember?"

"I'm sorry. You must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Hannah, not Aya."

"Is that so? But you two looked very much alike."

"I'm sorry but I really need to go now. Sara will be worried-"

"Sara? You mean King Saralegui?"

Hannah remained silent. She is not sure if she should answer his question. He is a stranger after all. She just stared at him.

"Hannah!" Sara ran towards her, "where do you you're going? Do you have any idea how dangerous this place is?"

"I was just talking to-" however, the man she is referring to was no longer there.

* * *

**That's all… for now.**

(=^.^=)


	15. Chapter 15 - Confronting Shinou

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

Hannah was surprised to see the man named Yozak gone.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing," Hannah turned to Sara, "I'm sorry if I wandered off on my own. I did not mean to worry you."

"I think we had enough running around for today. Why don't we go have something to eat shall we?"

* * *

On a roof, not far from the dark alley where Hannah stood, the man with the orange hair lay quiet, a serious expression written on his face. He was still processing the conversation he had with the girl named Hannah. Based on her reaction, she is telling the truth but the similarities between her and Aya are too much to be coincidental.

He gazed at the blue gem between his fingers. His thumb traced the scratch in its surface. As far as he can remember, he saw the same necklace in Yuri's neck before. He returned the necklace in his pocket before he made his way back to Shin Makoku.

* * *

Orange hue filled the sky as the carriage made its way back to the castle of Small Shimaron. Sara felt his shoulder weighed heavier. Hannah's head leaned on his left shoulder as the carriage continued to move towards the castle.

The carriage stopped in front of the castle entrance but Hannah remained sleeping on Sara's shoulder.

"Your Highness, let me help you." Berias offered to carry Hannah inside but Sara shook his head and gestured to Berias to keep quiet. Sara shoved his right arm under Hannah's legs and his other arm on her lower back. He carried her inside the castle back to her room. He slowly put her down in her bed.

Berias watched the scene in silence. This was the first time Sara became very attached with someone. He hoped that that girl can change Sara and save him against himself.

* * *

**Shin Makoku**

Yuri and others came to the Shinou's temple. When they open the door to the reception room, Ulrike was already waiting for them.

"You Highness, it's an honor to see you." Ulrike bowed her head.

"Ulrike, we have some questions for you." Ulrike looked up and saw a serious looked on Yuri's face. She already expected this to come sooner or later. Murata gave her a light nod of confirmation.

Everyone seated silently around the table. It was Ulrike who broke the silence.

"I know why you came here. This is about Lady Ayaka, am I right?" Yuri nodded. Ulrike sighed. Yuri placed two identical necklaces on the table: one of which has a scratch in the middle and the other was the necklace which Conrad gave him. Ulrike and Yuri exchange glances. Yuri need not explain to her that the other necklace belong to Aya or Hannah.

"Who exactly is she?" Yuri asked.

"There is no use hiding it." Shinou's voice echoed across the room. Everyone turned to his direction.

"Shinou, at last you came." Murata greeted him. Shinou stood beside Murata as he continued to speak.

"The girl you are referring to did not came from this time. She is, after all, your daughter." Shinou looked at Yuri.

"Eh?!" other than Murata and Ulrike, everyone was shocked on what Shinou just said.

"A-Aya? My-my daughter?!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Well, not quite since she is still yet to be born in this place and time.

"Why is she here?" Wolfram asked.

"I merely granted her wish. She wanted to undo the incident between Shin Makoku and Big Shimaron not long ago. Shin Makoku should have been destroyed during that time and a number of people inside this room should have died in that incident. To do that, she used her powers to reverse what should have been the fate of Shin Makoku – to be destroyed in the hands of its current king." Everyone became silent.

"But the situation changed after that didn't it?" Murata asked as if he was very sure of it.

"What do you mean?" Yuri's eyes widen in shock.

"Aya changed the outcome of that incident. Now, there is a big possibility that the future changed drastically. That could be the reason why Aya is still in this time, not yet returning in her real world." Shinou nodded in agreement.

"Something happened in her time."

"What happened?" Yuri asked.

"What has happened there has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does." Wolfram stood up slamming the table. "It was Aya's world you are talking about. If she saved this time, can't we do something to help her in her time?"

Shinou stared at Wolfram.

"You don't understand anything. You all witness how powerful she can be. That girl was to be crowned as the 28th King of the Demon Tribe, but now, the future she is trying to save is existing without her in it."

"Great One..." Ulrike called Shinou with a saddened look on her face.

"Is that the reason why you erased all her memories – to prevent her from returning to the future?" Shinou nodded in Murata's question.

"She already knew that possibility. It was her who chose for her memories to be erased if that possibility became reality."

Everyone stood dumbfounded at the realization.

* * *

**Small Shimaron**

Next day, Sara was greeted by his advisers with smiles on their faces. He found it odd but he brushed off the idea.

"Your Majesty, don't you think you're on the right age to find a queen for the kingdom?"

Sara was surprised by the question but he did not let it show on his face.

"And your point is?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Your Highness, what we want to ask is if you have someone in mind that would be the most suitable candidate?"

Sara stopped walking as he saw Hannah laughing with the maids while tending the flowers in the garden. Hannah waved at him when she saw him.

"Isn't that Lady Hannah?"

Sara knew where they are getting at but Hannah... she still hasn't gained her memories. What of her memories never return? Can he risk that?

"We still have more important matters to attend to than choosing a queen. That issue can wait."

Sara acted as if he didn't care with what his advisers are trying to tell him but the idea kept running through mind.

"Your Highness, this came just a moment ago." Berias handed him a letter, which look more of an invitation, to him.

"A masquerade ball?"

A smile formed on his lips as he continued to read the letter.

* * *

**That's all... for now**

**Whew, just a few more chapters.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story. **

**(Though, I do hope you can give me some feedback)**

**(=^.^=)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Almost found her

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

**Shin Makoku**

"What will happen to her now? Can she still return in her time?"

"She can still choose to stay here or to return in her time. However, if she chose to go back, she has no one to return to. Her existence there will be like a distortion in time."

"Can't we change that? There must be a way to change that." Wolfram exclaimed, fists clenched.

Shinou became silent and stared at Wolfram.

"You really don't understand anything, do you?" Shinou smirk. Everyone was puzzled at his reaction. "The decisions made in the present affect the future. The fact still stands that she is Yuri's daughter, but after that incident, her existence already belonged in this present time and no longer in the time where she came from. To tell you the truth, she should have disappeared already but, something... or probably someone... is preventing that from happening."

* * *

**Small Shimaron**

It was already late at night. Light still illuminates from Sara's office as he stayed late working. Suddenly, a knock broke the silence inside the room. When the door opened, Hannah's head popped out. When Sara looked up, he saw in Hannah's hands a tray with assorted cookies and a cup of warm milk.

"Hey... umm... I thought you're hungry so I brought you some snacks." Hannah walked in her night dress. Sara remembered the conversation he had with his advisers this afternoon.

_**Flashback**_

_"Your Majesty, don't you think you're on the right age to find a queen for the kingdom?"_

_Sara was surprised by the question but he did not let it show on his face._

_"And your point is?" Sara raised an eyebrow._

_"Your Highness, what we want to ask is if you have someone in mind that would be the most suitable candidate?"_

_**End of flashback**_

"Why are you still awake?" Sara asked when he came back to his senses. Hannah was already walking to the door to leave. She turned before she answered.

"Umm... I can't sleep."

"Why don't you join me?"

"But..."

"Have a seat." Sara's voice sounded authoritative that Hannah felt that Sara left no space for argument. She sat in a couch in front of Sara's table.

The two ate in silence. It was Hannah who broke the ice.

"Thank you so much for yesterday. I really enjoyed the trip."

Hannah bowed deeply. Sara remembered yesterday's events. He remembered how worried he was when she went missing. That was the first time he lost his composure. He don't know what he will do if something were to happen to her then. He recalled how relieved he was when he saw her unharmed while standing alone in one of the alleys nearby. He wanted to hug her then but he restrained himself.

Hannah started telling the events she encountered that day but Sara just continued to stare at her without hearing any word she says. He was amazed how the girl in front of him can continue to smile although she still have no memories of her past. When Hannah laughed, Sara felt his heart skip a beat and he sense his face become hot.

"Sara, are you alright? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Hannah peered at his face.

He turned his face away, "I'm fine. It's getting late. Go to sleep."

"Um, okay. Good night then." Before Hannah left the room, she spoke, "if there is anything I can help you with, please tell me."

When the door closed, Sara slapped his face mentally. _"What is happening to me?"_

In her room, Hannah sat on the window and watch the night sky. The guy named Yozak came to her mind. He called her 'Aya', but she is Hannah, right? She wanted to talk to him again to clear the doubts in her mind.

* * *

**Shin Makoku**

Dawn is almost breaking as someone was sneaking towards the stable. He was careful not to make any noise to prevent others from waking up. His blond hair shone under the moonlight as his horse galloped away from the Blood Pledge Castle. Unknown to him, behind the tree he just passed by, Conrad watched him leave while wishing for his safety.

Wolfram cannot contain his uneasiness after knowing that Aya was seen in Small Shimaron. There was already a plan to get there that day but he cannot wait any longer. He just needed to see with his own eyes that she is well or else he felt that he will go mad.

When morning came, Gwendal is very furious when he found out that his youngest brother went to Small Shimaron alone. He crumpled Wolfram's letter in his hand. They are already scheduled to go to Small Shimaron that day, why can't he wait a little?

* * *

**Small Shimaron**

Hannah caught up with Sara who was about to enter the throne room.

"Um, Sara, I want to go to town today." Sara was surprised on her request. A moment of silence went by before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I cannot go with you."

Hannah shook her head gently, "no, it's not like that. I want to go there... alone."

Sara's eyes widen. Hannah's eyes are full of determination, as if telling him that she will go no matter what he says. Sara sighed.

"Alright, you can go."

"Really!?" Sara nodded. Hannah showed a wide smile. She did not think he will let her go easily.

When Hannah walked away, Sara whispered something to Berias. Berias simply nodded.

Hannah rode a horse down town. When she arrived, she tied her horse under a tree and started walking. The streets are as busy as the last time she came. She looked at every person she passed by searching for a certain face etched in her mind. She already bumped unto several people as she continued to walk in the crowd.

* * *

Wolfram stood in a corner while scanning every person passing by. His heart beat faster as his eyes landed on the face of a certain girl walking among the crowd. She seemed like searching for something. In his line of sight, all he can see was her familiar face and nothing else. He walked slowly towards her, still asking himself if the image in front of him is just a product of his imagination.

Wolfram was about to call her when a large hand grabbed his arm. When he looked back, he saw Gwendal glaring down at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Let me go!" Wolfram struggled to free his arm. When he felt the grip on his arm loosen up, he looked at the direction where he found the girl but she was gone. He looked at every direction from where he stood but to no avail. When he returned to Gwendal, Yuri and the others are with him.

"Wolfram?" Murata asked when he saw Wolfram's sad face.

"I lost her. I lost Aya."

"Eh? You mean you saw her?" Yuri, who was wearing a disguise, exclaimed.

"I don't think this is the best place to talk," Murata, who was also in disguise, whispered.

* * *

The sun was starting to set but Hannah did not find the person she was searching for. She leaned on a tree nearby.

"You don't have to hide. I know you are there, Berias."

Berias showed himself, "since when did you know?"

"Since I left the castle," Hannah sighed. "He worries too much."

"It can't be help after what happened last time."

"I kind of understand that." Hannah stretched her arms up her head, "I think it's time we should head back."

* * *

Upon arriving at the castle, it was already dark. Sara was waiting for them in the throne room, his right hand under his chin.

"You're late."

"Sorry, it was my fault. I lost track of time."

"Do you think 'sorry' is enough? I do believe you deserve some punishment." Hannah was surprise by the sudden change in Sara's tone. When she looked up, she saw him smiling mischievously.

"A punishment?" Hannah asked unconsciously.

"Yes, a punishment, just a simple one though. You need to accompany me to party tomorrow night, that's all."

"B-but why me?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? It's a punishment so you have to do as I say."

Hannah pouted. "Really, you can be stubborn sometimes."

Sara was amused on her reaction and a smile formed in his lips.

* * *

In a house in town, Yuri and the others are having a conversation.

"If we are to analyze what Yozak said, she must be in King Sara's custody." Murata commented. Yuri flinched upon hearing Sara's name. He is unsure if he is ready to face him yet.

"Well, I think we already found a way to find her." Yozak placed a letter on the table. It was an invitation for a ball. "I've just confirmed that King Saralegui will attend that party and he will bring our princess to the ball."

"That settles it. When is the party?"

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

**That's all... for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Dance under the moonlight

**First, I want to thank these guys for the reviews:**

**yuuram2fangirl****: Thank you so much for sharing your opinion. I understand that different people has their own preferences so no hard feelings =). **

**(Although, I doubt you can read this reply of mine to your review)**

**sweet tinkle****: You made my day, thank you so much for the support. It's really heartwarming to hear. Actually, the story already deviated from the plot I originally planned; therefore, even I don't know how this will end, lol! That makes writing exciting. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

Hannah was sleeping peacefully when a knock came from her bedroom door. She covered her head with a pillow to minimize the noise. A voice called out, but she could not quite figure out what it said, then it was followed by the opening of the door. She heard footsteps walking towards her bedside.

"Lady Hannah, we need to start the preparation for the party tonight." Hannah was startled when she felt the blanket covering her was being pulled.

"W-what?' She looked up and saw a bespectacled woman looking straight at her. Her hair was tied in a bun which made her long face seemed longer. She looked like someone with a strict demeanor around her.

"My name is Portia. I was summoned here by Is Majesty to help you prepare for the ball."

"Sara did?" Hannah lazily sat up, her eyes were still sleepy and her hair was a mess. She saw several people lined up behind the woman in front of her, each holding different set of items-from different combs to a variety of dresses.

"Um, I don't think this is necessary. I can take care of myself..."

"I'm sorry Milady but that will not do. You will be accompanying His Highness as his partner so you have to look your very best." Afterwards, Portia clapped her hands then two maids grabbed Hannah by the shoulders.

"Wait!? What are you going to do to me!?" Hannah exclaimed but her question remain unheard as the maids dragged her to a chair and started undressing her.

The succeeding events were like hell to Hannah. She have to sit the whole day while Portia's subordinates do their job. By the time they are finish, it was already afternoon.

* * *

Sara was getting ready in his room when a knock was heard. Berias opened the door slightly and talked to the person outside the door. Berias nodded and closed the door. Sara peeked at Berias through the mirror.

"Your Majesty, Lady Hannah is ready."

"Just in time."

* * *

"Come in." Hannah called when she heard a knock on the door.

Sara walked in the room but he stopped at once when he laid his eyes on Hannah. He hardly recognized the girl in front of him. He felt time stopped as her clear emerald eyes looked straight at him. He was mesmerized by her charm. She is indeed beautiful... very beautiful.

"D-do I look weird?" Hannah asked curiously. She felt uneasy on Sara's reaction. It was as if he saw a ghost or something.

"N-no. Not at all," Sara immediately disagreed. "I'd say, Portia did a really good job."

"Is that so? That's a relief. I really thought I look weird with all these dress and make-up." Hannah is wearing an elegant blue long gown. The dress was cut in such a way that the sleeves fall down her of her arms leaving the neck down to the shoulders bare. The designs of the necklace and the earring compliment the dress adding elegance to it. Curls were made on her long brown hair giving emphasis to her face.

Sara giggled at Hannah's reaction. _"How naive." _She is oblivious at how the people around look at her.

He walked closer to Hannah and whispered something close to her ear.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight."

Hannah flushed.

"T-thank you."

"Shall we go then?" Sara n his usual tone while offering his hand.

* * *

Yuri, Wolfram and Conrad were already at the party. They all wore a formal dress. On Yuri's part, he has to wear a disguise to hide his black hair and eyes.

They have been scanning the party since they arrived but no sign of Aya can be seen. Suddenly, there was a commotion near the entrance door. Everyone's attention turned to the guests who just arrived. The crowd made a way as King Saralegui entered. Beside him is a beautiful lady no one has ever seen before, except for Wolfram, Yuri and Conrad. Sara's partner received looks of admiration not only from the men but also from the ladies in the room. Murmurs spread that the girl must have been King Saralegui's fiancée since this is the first time he arrived at a party with a lady.

Hannah started to feel scared as she felt the stares coming from the people around them. Unconsciously, her hand tightened its held in Sara's arms.

"Hey, it will be alright." Hannah looked at Sara who was smiling at her. She forced a smile but the way her hand shakes, Sara could easily tell how nervous she is. Sara squeezed her hand. Hannah was surprised at the gesture but she didn't argue. She knew Sara was comforting her and she appreciate it greatly.

On the other side of the room, Wolfram glared at the couple in the middle of the crowd. Yuri placed his hand on Wolfram's shaking shoulder to stop him from doing anything rash.

Berias, who stood behind Sara, whispered something to him. Sara simply nodded at him.

The night rolled by slowly. Sara greeted different people without leaving Hannah alone. He made sure that she stays beside him at all times. Hannah felt tired talking with all the people she doesn't even know, thus, when she found Sara busily talking with the other seemingly important guests, she sneak out of the party and went outside.

* * *

Outside was a back garden with different trees and flowers, In the middle stood a fountain. The moon's reflection can be seen on the still water of the fountain. Hannah sat beside the fountain while enjoying the silent surrounding in contrast with the loud sound coming from the party.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Hannah heard a voice behind her. When she turned around, she saw a pretty blond guy smiling at her. She stood up to her surprise.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you."

"E-er, no. It's not like that. I was just surprise, that's all." Hannah felt a certain feeling f familiarity with the stranger. "Um... have we met before?" Hannah saw a glint of sadness in the guy's eyes which was immediately replaced by happy ones.

"Yes we have. I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Wol-fram?" Hannah thought for a moment. The name sounded very familiar but she can't remember any memory about him. "I'm sorry, I still have not regained my memories."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm already aware of that."

"Oh."

Wolfram, sat beside the fountain.

"Why don't you sit down too? I won't bite." Wolfram gestured the space beside him. Hannah hesitated at first but decided to take the offer.

* * *

Silence continued to rolled by between them for several moments. Strangely, Hannah felt relieved and safe to be seated beside Wolfram.

Wolfram, on the other hand, had mixed feelings. He felt very happy to have found Aya and is now talking to her but it pained him to see the realization that she doesn't remember anything about him. He wanted so mush to hug her but he can't or else he might scare her away.

The faint sound of music coming from the party reached their ears.

"The dance must have started." Hannah looked at the direction of the party.

"Do you want to dance?" Hannah turned to Wolfram and found him offering his hand. Without second thought, she took his hand without thinking and next thing she knew, she was already in his arms as they dance slowly under the moonlight.

* * *

They stared in each other's eyes as they move slowly along with the music coming from the party. As the sound ended, their dance turned to a stop but their eyes continue to gaze at each other.

Wolfram pulled her closer, so close that they can feel each other's breath. Wolfram leaned in and claimed Hannah's lips with his. Hannah can feel Wolfram's feeling being poured out into that kiss. It was as if he was keeping his feeling for very long time and this time he let it all out. Hannah closed her eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment before Wolfram pulled away. When Hannah opened her eyes, Wolfram is looking softly at her. His fingers traced the outline of her face.

"Wolfram?"

"I missed you. I missed you so much." He wrapped his arms around Hannah. He held her tightly that Hannah found it difficult to breath.

"Hannah!" a loud angry voice was heard from a distance.

* * *

**That's all…for now**

**It took me long enough to update.**

**Busy days, busy days**

**(=^.^=)**


	18. Chapter 18 - True colors

**Before anything else, I want to post my reply to:**

**Ivy and ayaka:** Thank you for the motivating me to continue to writing this story. Though I want to update every day, my schedule would not allow me to do so (-o-'). Also, I think we're on the same boat: I also want to know what will happen on the next chapter. Every time I write, the story comes out differently from what I plan it to be, lol! I'm pretty curious myself.

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh.**

* * *

Wolfram's eyes did not leave Hannah even for a moment. Although he will not admit it openly, she became prettier than the last time he saw her. His eyes seemed so drawn to her that, even if he wanted to, he cannot take his eyes off of her.

He saw how close to she and Saralegui had become- the way they talk, the way they smiled at each other - and it makes him angry. It was Saralegui who stole her away from them... from him.

Wolfram was broken from his thoughts when he found Hannah walked outside side door which, as he can remember, leads to a garden outside. Without second thought, he made his way to the same door and followed her.

Yuri and Conrad can read what Wolfram is thinking and followed after him.

* * *

Wolfram saw Hannah strolling around the garden aimlessly but she stopped in front of a huge fountain. She walked around it while looking at the still water reflecting the moon. He watched Hannah as she sat beside the fountain enjoying the silence of the night. For a moment, he thought he saw a fairy in a blue dress bathed in light of the moon.

He walked towards her as quietly as possible so as not to disturbed the scene in front of him.

* * *

The music for the dance started. As if on cue, the dance floor started to be filled with couples walking hand in hand. When Sara turned to Hannah, he was surprised to find her gone from his side. He scanned across the room but no traces of her can be seen. The other ladies, seeing Sara alone, took their chance to ask him for a dance. However, Sara did not notice them for his mind is filled with a certain brown-haired girl who has gone missing. It worried him more when he leaned that Yuri and the others were not anywhere in the room too. He decided to leave the party and search for her himself.

Sara found himself in a garden lighted only by the moonlight. Out of the blue, Berias, who was following close behind him, positioned in front of him as if protecting him from something.

"What's the matter Berias?"

Berias need not answer for the of his cause action came into view.

"Yuri." Sara whispered as he saw Yuri walked into the light, Conrad behind him.

"Sara, it's been a while." Yuri asked with a stern look on his face.

"You're right, it's been a while. It's good to see you are well."

"Why?" was all Yuri could utter. He had so many questions going on his mind but that was the only question he could asked.

"Why?" Sara raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean 'why'?"

"Don't act innocent. You know what I mean."

Silence overcame for a moment, then, Sara burst into laughter. Yuri just stared at him, shocked at Sara's reaction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't to laugh." Sara spoke while still trying to contain his laugher, tears in his eyes. Sara's expression became serious. "It really was a shame that my plan failed."

"Your plan?" Yuri's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, my plan. I was so glad to see how your power evolved in just a short time. It must have been great to test if such great power can destroy a kingdom... no two kingdoms at that. It would surely be written down in history. Aren't you curious?"

"How could you sacrifice so many lives for your curiosity?"

"Curiousity? It's not for a mere curiosity. Imagine what can Small Shimaron gain from the destruction of Shin Makoku and Big Shimaron? Little sacrifices are needed for that."

"How could you-" Yuri was about to punch Sara when two hands held both his arms. When he looked up, he saw Conrad stopping him. Conrad's expression doesn't match his action just now. It was as if he was fighting to free himself.

"Conrad?"

"Have you forgotten what I'm capable of?" Sara smirked. "I can ask him to kill you if I wanted to." Yuri glared at Sara as Sara walked closer to him. "But of course, I won't do that. We are friends after all." Sara said smiling before he walked passed Yuri, still held by Conrad.

"Sara, wait!" Sara stopped upon hearing Yuri. "What did you do to Aya?"

"Aya? I cannot remember anyone named Aya." Sara smiled at Yuri. "You must be mistaken."

"The girl with you at the party, that's her right?"

"You must be referring to Hannah."

"Hannah?"

"She is a friend of mine. Don't worry, she has nothing to do with you." Sara turned to walk away.

* * *

As Sara continued to look for a certain girl around the garden, he found his way towards the fountain. Not far from where he stood, he saw two familiar figures standing so close to each other. Too close that it makes his blood boil.

"Hannah!" Sara's voice echoed across the garden.

"Sara?" Hannah immediately pulled away from Wolfram's embrace after seeing Sara, her face still flushing and her heart still pounding. Hannah never saw Sara made that reaction. His face is still calm but she knew better. She felt his rage emitting with each step he takes. She felt scared as he walked briskly towards them.

"Sara, I-" Hannah's words were cut off when Wolfram move in front of her as if protecting her from Sara. "Wolfram?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Sara asked Wolfram.

"She will not go with you."

"Wolfram, what are you saying?" Hannah whispered at Wolfram but he did not answer her. Instead, he continued to glare at the person in front of him.

Sara smirked at what he said.

"Who are you to say such insolence? Do you know who are you talking to?"

"Don't change the subject! This girl here-" Wolfram's voice disappeared and he felt frozen on the spot.

"...is a special friend of mine." Sara pulled Hannah from Wolfram. Sara slipped his arm behind Hannah and pulled her even closer before he faced Wolfram who was looking enraged by his stunts.

"Um, Sara, aren't we... a little too close?" Hannah asked looking down to hide her flustered face. Hannah felt embarrassed knowing that Wolfram is watching.

Sara blew her left ear. As a reflex, Hannah looked up at Sara. As she did, Sara caught her lips in his. She doesn't know why but she can feel a prick of pain in her heart. As Sara continued to claim her lips, Hannah tried to pull away but Sara's hold is so strong, she can't even move.

Wolfram knew that Sara is doing it on purpose but he can't help falling for it. He cannot do anything but watch the scene in front of him. After that, Wolfram felt that he can move again. Sara looked at him while holding Hannah's hand. Hannah diverted her gaze on other direction trying to hide her flustered face.

"Please refrain from seeing Hannah alone." Sara spoke in his usual tone. "Anyway, I don't want to have any weird rumors spread between you and my fiancée." A smiled formed on Sara's lips. Hannah looked at Sara, eyes widen in shock for the sudden announcement. Sara's hold on her hand tightened, signaling her not to speak. Hannah knew what Sara is capable of, thus, she followed him and speak not a word.

Wolfram's reaction was no different from Hannah's. He was too surprise to argue any further.

Sara led Hannah back to the party. From a distance, Hannah glanced back at Wolfram. She saw, two figures approach Wolfram. One of them looked very familiar to her. Her eyes continued too look at the familiar figure as she whispered his name.

"Yuri..."

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Memories returned

**Before anything else, I would like to thank these guys:**

**Ivy and ayaka**: Thanks for the compliment. I enjoyed writing only recently. Well, I guess I need to thank my teachers for forcing me to try, lol!

**sweet tinkle**: I do hope you still stick with the story after this chapter (=.=). On my estimate, the story will end in less than five more chapters… and I still don't know who she will end up with. Thanks for the 'good luck' – I need it, lol!.

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

Sara dragged Hannah back to the party. Hannah had to walk a little faster to catch up with him. Inside the ballroom, Sara gave his regards to the host of the party before he left with Hannah.

Hannah stayed quiet as they travel back to the castle of Small Shimaron. Many things happened that night. In her mind, she recalled the moment she had with the blond lad with emerald eyes. His actions and his expressions told her that he knew her. Unconsciously, she fingers trailed on her lips as she remembered the kiss she shared with him. She remembered how passionate that kiss was. Her face turned red. She shook her head to brush off the thought.

She looked at Sara beside her, watching the scenery outside the window of the carriage. She was reminded what he said a moment ago:

_**Flashback**_

_"Please refrain from seeing Hannah alone." Sara spoke in his usual tone. "Anyway, I don't want to have any weird __rumors__ spread between you and my fiancée."_

_**End of flashback**_

"_Sara's fiancée? He can't be serious, can he?"_

Sara glanced at her. She diverted her gaze to hide her flushed face.

"About what happened earlier, I will not apologize for it." Sara spoke as if reading her thoughts. Hannah turned her head slowly and found Sara with a serious expression.

"Sara..."

"I do not regret kissing you earlier. And what I said about you being my fiancée, I'm serious about it."

"But my memories..." Her voice was cut off when Sara squeezed her hand.

"What is more important is the present. The Hannah beside me now is the woman I want to be with."

Hannah's heart fluttered with Sara's words. She is happy with what Sara told her but...

"Is my name really 'Hannah'?" Hannah asked not looking at Sara. She looked at him with serious eyes. "Even if you say that the present me is important, I still need to find out who I really am b-be... before I-I can answer your f-feelings." Hannah stuttered in her last words, her face red in embarrassment.

The remaining trip to the castle became awkwardly silent.

* * *

**Shinou's Temple**

White light enveloped the room as the crystal in front of Ulrike glowed immensely. After the light disappeared, she immediately ran to Shinou's location.

"Great One, the future is.." Ulrike was cut off as Shinou raised his hand.

"I know. It looks like Yuri from the future did something unexpected." Shinou smirked, "to be able to restore the future... what a headache."

* * *

**Small Shimaron Castle**

Before they separated their way back in each other's room, Sara muttered a soft "good night" to Hannah which she answered with a nod.

As Hannah entered her room, she immediately lie down in her bed. Hannah's eyes stayed wide open while she thinks of the events that took place that night.

_Tap tap_

Silent of the night was broken by the tapping sound coming from the glass door towards the balcony. Hannah stopped her thoughts as she looked at the direction of the window.

_Tap tap_

Slowly, Hannah got up and looked outside the transparent glass door. She opened the door to further look outside but as she did, someone fell from above. The person fell on his left knee, his right arm on his right knee and his head bowed low.

"Your Highness, I've found you at last."

Hannah placed her hands on her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

"Your Highness, are you not feeling well?" the stranger stood up in concern when Hannah did not say a word after several moment. Hannah found herself staring at a young man several inches taller that her. The stranger has a light brown hair and brown orbs. His shapely nose complement his face.

Hannah realized the possible commotion that may happen if the castle guards found out that an intruder entered the castle grounds. She pulled the stranger inside her room.

"Your Highness!?"

"Shh, someone might hear you." Hannah closed the window before she faced the stranger, "and who might you be?"

"Eh!? Please stop playing jokes Princess. We need to return as soon as possible." the man grabbed Hannah's arm but she pulled her arm away.

"Stop. I'm not going with someone I don't know."

The stranger looked at Hannah with questioning eyes but her expression tell him that she is telling the truth. He became sad at the realization but then, Hannah held unto him.

"What's happening? Why is everything spinning?" Hannah other hand held her head as she tried to stay standing. The last thing she knew, someone was calling a name she cannot recognize.

All of a sudden, the door burst open. At the door stood Sara and Berias. Sara grew furious when he saw Hannah lay unconscious in the arms of another man. On his cue, Berias attacked the stranger, careful not to hurt the girl. The stranger was able dodge the attacks without using much effort. From his moves, Berias can tell that his enemy is an experienced swordsman. A heated battle started after the stranger put the girl down on the bed. Clashing of swords can be heard in the dim room. No one wanted to lose to the other. As Berias was about to land a slash unto the intruder, he stopped. The brown-haired girl stood in front of him, ready to accept his attack.

"Please, stop this."

"Hannah, what are you doing!?" Sara called out.

"You don't understand. This guy here is my friend."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you-" The girl nodded before Sara could finish his sentence., "I see." Sadness filled Sara's eyes at the realization. "Berias, let's go."

"Sara wait." the girl clasped Sara's hand with hers.

"You don't need to tell me anything. You are free to go where ever you want to go." Sara pulled his hand and walked away.

"Sara..." was all the girl could utter before the door closed.

* * *

Sara's nightmare is now a reality-Hannah's memories have returned. He knew that sooner or later this would happen but he didn't realized that he would fell in his own trap.

When he found her with no memories, he thought that he can use her to his next plot against Shin Makoku using her power. However, he let his emotion took over him every time he's with her. Now, she's affecting him more than he expected. _"What a troublesome girl."_ Sara smiled sadly to himself.

* * *

Hannah sighed as she looked at the door.

"Your Highness..."

"Eru, please stop calling me that. It's so unlike you. Eh!?" the brown-haired girl stopped when two arms wrapped themselves around her. She found herself in the above the ground. "What are you doing? Put me down."

"I can't help it. I haven't seen you in a while." Eru embraced her tightly from behind. The lad spoke near her ear, and it tickles her. The girl suddenly became silent. The lad put her down before he spoke.

"What the matter?"

"Eru, I think you should leave for now."

"Huh, but why? I came here to take you back."

"I still have business to do here. Please understand."

Eru looked her with worried expression before he breathed a deep sigh. Suddenly, a gush of wind blew in the room and in that instant Eru was gone.

* * *

The sunlight seeped into the window. The brown-haired girl refused to open her eyes as the rays of the sun crawled into them. She turned and hugged the closest pillow her hand could reach. But then, her eyes suddenly open wide as she remembered the events the previous night. As she stood up, her head felt light and she suddenly lost her balance.

"Hey, be careful." Two strong arms caught her. When she looked up, she found Sara looking at her. Their faces were too close that she can feel his breath on her face. She felt her blood rush to her face. She immediately stood up and distant herself from Sara.

"I'm fine. Um, thank you." Then she realized, "what are you doing in my room?"

"I'm just checking on you." Sara smiled at her. He acted as if nothing happened last night.

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	20. Chapter 20 - Identity revealed

**Before anything else, I want to thanks these guys for their reviews:**

**belladu57:** Thanks. I'm glad you think so *smiling wide*. Though I think I still have a long way to go but hearing compliments from you guys makes my day. (=^.^=)

**sweet tinkle:** I now have an idea who will she end up with, hohoho! I guess having enough sleep cleared my mind.

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

The girl stared at Sara before she spoke.

"Sara, can you take me somewhere today?" Sara did not reply. The girl hesitated, "I'm sorry. I should have realized you are busy and all. Please forget about it."

"Where to?"

"Huh?" Sara was amused at the confused look in her face. "Oh, um. Can you take me to town again today?"

"Sure. Just tell me when you're ready."

"Really!?" the girl smiled widely as she took Sara's hand, "Thank you very much."

A warm feeling filled Sara's chest as he gazed at the girl in front of him. However, he felt a prick of pain as the thought of her leaving dawn into him. He pulled her towards him and wrapped her in his arms.

"Sara?"

"Please let me stay like this for a while," Sara whispered as he caressed her brown locks. The girl stayed still as Sara continued to speak, "forgive me for hiding everything from you until now. I only did what I think would be best for Small Shimaron-"

"Hush." the girl looked him in the eye and placed a finger in his lips, "don't say anymore. I understand why you did what you did. I already forgave you. Also, I owe you my life and I'm very grateful for that." the girl showed a sweet smile to assure Sara that she has no grudge against him.

Sara traced the outline of her face, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

The girl blushed when she realized their close proximity.

"I-I guess I'd better get ready." the girl said as she pulled away, trying to the hide the awkwardness she felt. Sara chuckled as the girl failed to hide her embarrassment.

"See you then." Sara said before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Puffed emerald eyes greeted everyone in the breakfast table as Wolfram take his seat. He cannot not sleep a wink the after what happened. He just stared at his plate as he remembered every detail of the event that took place last night. He got mixed feelings when he thinks of Aya in the arms of someone other than him. His grip on his fork tightens without him realizing it.

"Hey, take it easy," Murata said as he smack Wolframs back, returning Wolfram back to his senses.

"What was that for!?"

"Sorry. I'm just being considerate with the fork in your hand, that's all." Wolfram looked at the cutlery and found it bend halfway. He put it down and excuse himself.

"Where are you going?" Yuri asked.

"In my room. I guess I have no appetite."

But before Wolfram can take another step, Durcascus came rushing to the dining room.

"Your Majesty, forgive my interruption," the soldier bowed low and continued without waiting for reply, "King Saralegui and Lady Aya are waiting for you outside."

"What!?" Everyone was surprise at the sudden news. Yuri immediately stood up. Wolfram froze on his spot. Murata almost choke his food. Conrad and Gwendal glance at each other with questioning looks.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sara asked as their carriage stopped in front of a huge manse near the skirt of the town. He was surprised how she manage to know the direction towards the place with all the confusing roads they passed by.

"This is where Yuri and the others stay."

"Yuri you say? But why did you-"

Suddenly, the door to the manse opened revealing Yuri and his friends.

"Yuri!" the girl ran towards Yuri and cling her arms on his neck, "it's been a while."

"Yeah, it is." Yuri smiled happily as he placed his arms at the girl's back.

"It looks like you've gained your memories back." Murata commented. The girl pulled away and looked at Murata with a big smile on her face.

"Yes I have." Her eyes traveled on everyone's faces, "I'm so glad to see everyone well," the girl spoke as tears start to form in her eyes.

"What is he doing here?" Wolfram glared at Sara who was having the same expression he has.

"Please, he is with me." the girl spoke as she stood in front of Sara as if protecting him. "I came here to tell you something. I brought him with me because he has to hear what I'm about to say."

Wolfram stayed silent at Aya's gesture. Different thoughts occupied his mind.

* * *

Everyone gathered in a room inside the manse. Sara sat beside the girl with Berias behind him. Wolfram sat on her other side while Yuri sat across her.

The girl broke the silent.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The girl stood up, "my real name is Mizuki Shibuya, the daughter of Yuri Shibuya, the 27th King of the Demon Tribe." Mizuki bowed her head. Sara was shocked what the girl said but he did not show it in his face.

"'Mizuki? Meaning 'beautiful moon'. It suits you very well." Murata spoke.

"Thank you." Mizuki showed a sweet smile. Then her expression turn serious, "I traveled back in time to change an event that gave a huge impact from where I came from. I'm sorry if I hid everything from you."

"I planned to return back in my time after I accomplished my mission but the situation became out of hand and I cannot go back in my time. Due to the alteration of the present, my existence disappeared in the future as if I never existed there. I asked Shinou to erase my memories to protect the future where I came from. That was the time when Sara found me."

"However, my father must have done something to bring back my existence in the future." Mizuki looked at everyone with soft eyes. "I would like to thank everyone for taking care of me up until now." Mizuki bowed her head.

"Um, can you tell us anything about... your mother? I'm just curious." Yuri asked while scratching his head. Mizuki chuckled before answering.

"Sorry, I cannot answer that. That is a secret."

"Oh, I kind of expect that, heheh."

"What do you plan o do now? Are you returning back to your time?" Murata asked. Silence filled the room as everyone waited for her reply.

"I-"

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Dorcascus entered holding a handsome young man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"You Highness, forgive my rudeness but we found an intruder spying right outside the window."

"Eru?" Mizuki called the stranger's name without realizing it.

"Princess, I'm sorry. I got a little careless."

"Eru!? Hube's son?" Yuri stood up to his surprise.

Eru looked at Yuri trying to figure out who Yuri is. When Eru did, he released his hand and knelt at the floor.

"Your Majesty, forgive my rudeness. I'm Ernst Griesela, son of Lord Gegenhuber Griesela. It's an honor to be in you presence."

Gwendal studied Eru. His actions and gestures reminded him more of his mother Nicola. He was relieved to find his nephew grew up into a fine young man.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked as he remembered the scene he found in Mizuki's room last night.

"Well I-"

"Um, Eru is my friend and my retainer as well." Mizuki answered in Eru's behalf, "-and, he came here to take me back."

* * *

Mizuki excused herself to talk to Eru alone. The two went to the balcony.

"Eru, how is everyone back there?"

"Everyone is well. They are waiting for your return."

"Does everyone include-" what Mizuki was about to say was cut off when Eru held her hand.

"Don't worry. Everyone, including Sir Wolfram, Sir Gunter and Uncle Gwendal, are doing well. You've succeeded in your plans. His Highness has been better with them around."

"That's good to hear." Mizuki sighed, "Eru, what if I don't return back to our time?"

Eru expression did not change after hearing her question as if he was already expecting it to come.

"Is this about 'him'?"

Mizuki was surprised at his inquiry.

"How did you know?"

"You don't worry about that." Eru smiled, "he's been waiting for your return." The girl had a shock expression on her face as Eru continued to speak. "His strong feelings for you must be the reason why you did not disappear in this time when your existence was erased in our time."

The girl blushed at what Eru said.

"I guess I have no match with a guy like him." Eru said as his fingers brush the tresses in Mizuki's face.

"Eru..." Mizuki wore a sad expression after hearing Eru's words.

"Hey, don't be like that. It doesn't suit your cute face." Eru pinch her cheeks.

"Ouch! What was that for?" The girl pouted still feeling the pain on her cheeks.

"That's more like it." Eru laugh on his own prank. The girl laugh with him. Then, a clashing sound of swords reached their ears.

* * *

**That's all… for now.**

**Happy Halloween guys!**

**(=^.^=)**


	21. Chapter 21 - Back to the Future

**First of all, I want to thank these guys for their reviews and motivation:**

**sweet tinkle****:** Aw, I like Eru the most. I think he understands the heroine better than anyone else in the story (I sounded like I didn't made him, lol!). Thanks for the constant reviews. I really appreciate them. They kept me motivated to continue the story. Thanks a bunch. (=^.^=)

**ivy and ayaka:** Sorry for the wait. I planned to post the last chapter on Nov. 4 but I didn't expect it to be this long. Thanks for all your reviews.

* * *

**Writer's corner:**

**Okay, so this is the final chapter *sob*. **

**This might be a bit long, the longest so far compared with the previous chapters.**

Just to share with you guys, here are the original plans for the story (even before I started writing the first chapter), which were revised/deleted while I was writing the story:

The heroine should have been engaged with Eru (Hube's son)

I planned to introduce the heroine's mother making the story more complicated. This might make the story twice longer.

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

Mizuki and Eru followed the sound. They found themselves going to the direction of the back garden of the manse.

Everyone else was there. In the middle of the crowd, Wolfram and Saralegui are having a duel, swords at hand. The girl ran to stop the two but then, a hand blocked her way. When she looked up, she saw Conrad shaking his head.

"Mizuki," Eru placed a hand on her shoulder, "let them fight." Eru wore a serious expression as he spoke.

"But they might get seriously hurt..."

Eru didn't reply as he continued to watch the duel.

Mizuki was confused at everyone's reactions. Even Berias was just watching the fight.

Her eyes trailed back to Wolfram and Sara. She knew that look. It's no use stopping those two. The determination in their eyes told her that the fight will only end until one of them gets defeated. She watched silently as the fight continued to take place in front of her eyes.

* * *

_"To think it will get into this." _Conrad thought to himself.

_**Flashback**_

_As soon as Eru and Mizuki left, an awkward silent aired in the room._

_Wolfram stood up and went to Sara's seat. He was about to pull his sword however, he froze when he felt something cold pressed against his throat. It was Berias who, as if reading Wolfram's thought, acted on instinct. Conrad, Gwendal and Yozak, stayed on alert should Berias do anything more than necessary to restrain Wolfram. On the other hand, Sara calmly sipped his tea as if he didn't notice the commotion beside him. _

_"You! How dare you show your face as if you did nothing wrong!?" Wolfram exclaimed pointing a finger at Sara. _

_"Wolfram, calm down." Yuri ordered in a stern voice._

_Sara put down his cup and signaled Berias to sheath his weapon back before Sara spoke. "I simply accompanied Mizuki here. It is not my intention to cause any trouble." Sara said without looking at Wolfram. "If you ask me, I also don't want to see your face nor be in the same roo_m _with you," Sara added as he smiled at the other lad, "but, it was her request after all and I'm only granting that request."_

_"Is that so?" a smile formed on Wolfram's lips, "since the feeling is mutual, why don't we settle this outside?" Having said the words, Wolfram shoved the cutleries on the nearby table and the silverwares fell to the floor. _

_Sara raised an eyebrow at Wolfram's action. "Are you challenging me?"_

_Wolfram's smile widen, "so you know the custom in our land. You're not so ignorant after all."_

_Sara smirked, "you're too confident for your own good." He stood up and picked the fork closest to his feet, "you think you can beat me?" He slammed the fork on the table as he glared at Wolfram. Sparks fly as their eyes met._

_"I guess we don't need to wait for tomorrow." Wolfram said before he turned his back to leave the room. Sara followed after him. No one else in the room said a word. One by one, they followed the two._

_Wolfram led Sara in the back garden of the manse. The peaceful view of the garden is the exact opposite to the aura the two emit. The two face each without uttering a word._

_It was Yozak who acted as the mediator of the fight. He said a few instructions which did not reach the two as they continue to glare at each other. Yozak heave a sigh at the realization and signaled them to start. Almost immediately, two swords come clashing with each other._

_**End of flashback**_

Conrad shifted his gaze to the girl standing beside him who was watching intently at the fight unfolding in front of her. _"Does she have any idea what they are fighting about?"_

* * *

Exchange of attacks continued for some time. When other attacks, the other answered back with the same amount of strength. No one wanted to lose to the other. Wolfram and Sara were already breathing hard but no one wanted to surrender. It was a close fight.

Mizuki had a worried look in her face. The longer the fight gets, the more serious it becomes. She's scared that they might hurt each other or worse. Her reaction didn't escape a certain lad's watchful eyes.

"It's almost time," Eru said, almost inaudible.

"Eru?" Mizuki looked at Eru when she heard his words. The lad looked at her and smiled mischievously. He moved closer to Mizuki and whispered something in her ear.

"Whatever happens here, remember that everything will be alright." Eru said soft enough for only the girl can hear.

Eru slowly moved away and ruffled her hair. Mizuki stared blankly at him, confused at his remark.

Eru's gesture did not escape Sara's eyes. However, the former's actions was pictured differently in Sara's mind. Sara froze for a second. Wolfram saw his chance and in a brief moment, a sword came flying above and fell to the ground several meters from its owner.

Sara was surprised by the fast turn of events. He found himself lying at the ground with Wolfram's sword pointing between his eyes.

"It looks like... the battle's... over," Wolfram said while catching his breath.

Sara's eyes narrowed but then it was replaced by a smile.

"Not quite." A glint of light shone in Sara's eye.

Wolfram felt he was unable to move his fingers. The sword fell from his hand. Wolfram was surprised how his body doesn't follow what his mind command but then, he felt something in his throat. Both his hands grasp his neck trying to dispel whatever it is inside. Wolfram rolled to the ground for lack of air. Sara watched him as if it was natural scene. Conrad was about to draw his sword when Berias stood in front of them, swords held in both hands, signaling them not to interfere.

"Sara, stop it this instant!" Mizuki's voice echoed as she ran beside Wolfram. Sara was called back to his senses when he heard her voice calling his name. "Sara, please..." Mizuki was already in the verge of crying as Wolfram turn blue due to lack of air. He felt a prick of pain in his chest as he saw her pleading eyes looking at him.

"Sara, please, let him go." Mizuki clasp Sara's hands in hers.

"Why do you care so much about him!?" the girl was shocked as Sara's voice roared in front of her.

"That's... I..." Mizuki averted her gaze as she found herself unable to answer.

"M-Miz... ki..." Wolfram forced himself to speak. The girl's eyes widen in surprise and rushed beside Wolfram's side.

Sara doesn't need to hear Mizuki's answer. He already knows. Though she would not admit it, the way she looks at him gave her away. Sara already loss even before the battle starts.

Little by little, Wolfram's color returned to normal. He coughed as he catch his breath. Mizuki help him get on his feet.

Sara sighed in defeat as he looked at the scene in front of him. If that girl did not interfere, he may have killed his opponent. However, he cannot get himself be angry towards her, but rather, he feels angry at himself for making her make that face. He turned his back and walked away. Berias followed after him.

* * *

As Sara take a step back inside his carriage, a familiar voice called out his name.

"S-Sara, where are you going?" Sara turned to see Mizuki still trying to catch her breath.

"Back to the castle, where else?" Sara answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"We are leaving already?"

Sara patted her head lightly and lowered his head to her level.

"Not 'we'," Sara smiled, "you will stay here."

Mizuki looked surprised, "but..."

"Mizuki, listen," Sara cupped her cheeks in his hands, "it is not I who should be by your side. You know who I'm talking about, right?" Mizuki blushed as a face of a certain blond cross her mind. Sara was amused at her reaction. "Just promise me one thing," Mizuki looked at him intently as he continued, "be happy with him, alright?" The girl smiled and nodded at his words. Sara took a glance at Wolfram and made sure he will hear his next words, "and if he ever makes you cry, I will waste no time and make you mine instead."

Wolfram glared at Sara not knowing the meaning of his look a moment ago.

"I guess it will take a long time before I see your face again." Sara planted a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, "see you then."

The girl watched the carriage getting smaller at a distant until it disappeared out of sight.

* * *

That night, dinner has been very lively as they sail back to Shin Makoku. It's as if a great weight was lifted from everyone's shoulder upon Mizuki's return. Everyone was all smiles as Eru, Murata and Yozak shared funny stories.

In the middle of the night, as almost everyone else drifted to sleep, a certain girl walked to the deck and watched the waves as they splash at the side of the ship. She cross her arms as the cold wind blew around her.

"Can't sleep?" The girl was startled as someone placed a blanket over her shoulders.

"Yuri? What are you doing here?"

Yuri looked at her with a questioning eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Yuri scratched his head, "well, I thought you'll start calling me 'father' instead of 'Yuri'."

"Oh come on. You're not even close to him yet." Mizuki covered her mouth after realizing what she said.

"Really?" Yuri asked as he lean at the side of the deck beside the girl, "tell me about it."

Mizuki sighed, "well, in terms of appearance, Father looks more like the present Uncle Shori but your demeanor is very different. And your eyes-" she paused as she looked at Yuri straight in the eye, "your eyes are still the same. They seemed to see through people- very honest and straightforward."

"Just like your eyes."

"My eyes are?"

"Like you said, very honest and straightforward. Maybe you got it from me, though they don't seem to be sharing the same color." Yuri laughed weakly. "They tell me how troubled you are feeling right now."

Mizuki looked to the ground averting Yuri's gaze. Yuri placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I may not be as great as your father now but I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

Mizuki stayed silent. After a moment, she heaved a deep sigh.

"I guess I'm afraid." She paused. "Once we arrived in Shin Makoku, I will be returning back in my time. Though I know I will be seeing the same people there, I'm not sure if they will be the same people I meet here."

Yuri held her hand. Mizuki looked straight at him waiting for him to speak.

"There's only one advice I can give you," Yuri gave her a warm smile, "you just need to trust them."

"Trust them?" The girl looked surprise at his words. Yuri nodded energetically. Mizuki stared blankly at him. But then, the girl's shoulder started to shake while trying to contain her laughter. But then, she can't help but laugh really hard.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No... no, of course not." Mizuki looked softly at Yuri. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Yuri as the girl rest her head on his chest. "Yuri, thank you so much."

Yuri patted the girl's head "hey, it's nothing. I really didn't do anything."

However, the two got interrupted as brisk footsteps walked towards them. Mizuki looked up to see Wolfram with a green face leaned at the side of the ship.

"Eh? Wolfram, what are you doing?"

"Ah, you don't know it yet, but Wolfram gets like that every time he board a ship."

"Really?" Mizuki pulled away from Yuri. She walked beside Wolfram and rubbed his back. Wolfram tried to say something but then, he felt something coming from his throat that he have to lean again towards the sea.

"Um, Wolfram, forgive me if this will hurt you a little." Suddenly, Wolfram felt a huge pain on his back as Mizuki pinned her fingers.

"What was that for!?" But then, Wolfram realized that his nausea was gone.

"A simple 'thank you' would be nice," the girl commented. However, Wolfram flushed as he realized who he was talking to.

"... thank you..." Wolfram whispered before he turned away.

Mizuki was about to say something but Wolfram was already walking away.

* * *

Greta ran at the castle entrance as soon as she heard Yuri's arrival. She was very happy to see the brown-haired girl with them.

"Aya-nee-chan! I'm so glad to see you again!" Greta greeted as she hugged Mizuki.

"Me too, I'm so glad to see you too." Mizuki stoop down to Greta's level. However, Greta's face became red as she tried to hide behind her. When Mizuki followed Greta's gaze, she was staring at Eru who seemed to have no idea how he affect Greta. "Oh, I before I forgot," Mizuki stood up and pulled Eru by her side, "this is Eru by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess." Eru knelt down and kiss the little girl's hand.

Greta's face became red up to her ears as if smoke came out of them. Eru, on the other hand, was oblivious at Greta's reaction and continued to smile at her.

"Mizuki, can I talk to you for a moment?" Wolfram asked her without looking at her. She followed after him. When they turned in the corner, Wolfram's hand pulled her and they entered a room nearby.

As the door closed, Mizuki felt Wolfram's arm wrapped around her.

"Wolfram?"

"I heard what you said last night... about returning back to your time." His arms tighten around Mizuki.

"I-It's not as if we will not see each other anymore right?" Mizuki tried to be as cheerful as she can.

"... I love you..." Mizuki froze. Wolfram became worried when he didn't get a reply. "Hey, did you not hear what I said?" Wolfram asked as he peered at the girl's face. He was surprised to see her crying. He panicked. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" His fingers wiped away her tears as he cupped her face with his hands. The girl shook her head slowly.

"I'm just so happy. It's the first time you said that to me. But..." her voice trailed and she averted her eyes, "it will be unfair to you if I make you wait for a very long time."

"I'm willing to wait. Just trust me, okay?"

Mizuki's eyes looked straight at him. She knew that he was telling his honest feelings. She felt something warm in her heart as she looked at him. She gave him a sweet smile and nodded.

Suddenly, Mizuki heard a faint voice calling her name. She pulled herself away from Wolfram but then, he locked her in his embrace.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wolfram asked mischievously.

"But they are already looking for us."

"Let them be. Do you think I will let you go that easily? I still have not heard your answer from what I said earlier, you know."

The girl flushed as she realized what Wolfram was referring to.

"Well, I-" Mizuki struggled to get the words out of her as she struggled to calm her heart.

"I can't hear you." Wolfram found her reaction really cute and teased her a little more.

"I-I... I l-love you to-" but Mizuki found herself unable to continue as the blond lad claimed her lips in his. She felt his tongue intertwine with hers as he pushed her back on the wall. She cling her arms around his neck as she felt her strength leaving her. She felt his hand pushed her head making the kiss deeper. He took her breath away as he continue to kiss her passionately.

Both of their faces are of the same shade of red after they pulled away. Their foreheads touched each other as both tried to catch their breath. A smile formed on their lips as they left the room, hand in hand.

* * *

Evening came, everyone gathered in Shinou's temple as they bid farewell to Mizuki and Eru as both waited for the portal to open.

Eru hugged Hube and Nicola one last time before standing next to the portal Ulrike prepared for them. The couple was very surprise to meet their grown-up son. They couldn't believe at first but it was Gwendal who confirm it to them.

Mizuki bade everyone goodbye. When it was Yuri's turn to say goodbye, he placed something in her hand- it was the blue necklace with a scratch in the middle. Mizuki hugged him.

"Thank you very much." Mizuki is trying her best not to let her tears fall.

"I should be the one thanking you. You did everything for your father. I'm certain that he is so proud of you. I'm looking forward to see you in the future."

As Mizuki turned to Wolfram, she cannot find the words to say. She just continued to stare at him. Wolfram pulled her closer. She heard how fast his heartbeat is at that moment.

"Don't make me wait too long." Wolfram whispered in her ear.

* * *

Eru and Mizuki disappeared as the light from the portal enveloped them. Mizuki tightly closed her eyes.

"What kind of face is that?" slowly, Mizuki opened her eyes as she heard a very familiar voice. Right in front of her stood the lad she was talking with earlier. However, his appearance changed a little.

"I didn't know you will grow so tall, Wolfram."

"How long do you think I've been waiting for you?"

"Sorry."

"You have to take responsibility."

"What!?" Mizuki exclaimed as Wolfram carried her in his arms, "wait, Wolfram! Where are you taking me!?"

In the next room they entered, a loud "welcome back!" echoed. All of her friends in Shin Makoku were there.

Mizuki scanned everyone in the room. She is so happy to see everyone, although everyone seemed a bit older than the last time she saw them a moment ago.

Wolfram put her down gently and whispered in her ear something.

"I'm so glad to see you again. I missed you." Mizuki flushed at his words.

* * *

The party went merrily. Wolfram did not leave her side as they greet one person after another.

In a small group composed of Yuri, Murata, Conrad and Eru, Eru asked a certain question that surprised everyone.

"Oh, Uncle Wolfram, have you told Mizuki already?"

"Told me what?"

"He haven' t told you? He's getting married."

Everyone in the group, including Wolfram, had a shocked expression at Eru's remark. Mizuki felt as if a cold water was splashed on her.

"Wolfram, is this true?"

"Well..."

"Eru, how could you tell her that? Wolfram should be the one to let her know." Murata commented.

"Sorry. I thought she already know since they have been with together since we came."

Mizuki felt that she can't hear anything anymore as Eru's words crossed her mind. She excused herself and went outside to get some air. She didn't notice Wolfram followed her.

"Mizuki." Wolfram called out as he reach for her.

"Don't touch me."

"Let me explain." Wolfram embrace her to prevent her from running away. Mizuki fight back to break free. She succeeded but then...

_Slap_

She slapped Wolfram's left cheek. Wolfram calmly looked at her as she speak.

"How could you? I trusted you."

"You don't have to be so angry. I haven't asked her yet." Wolfram spoke.

Mizuki was shocked at how calmly he took everything. She must look very childish to him now. So what if he have not ask her hand yet? He's already planning to ask someone without her knowing. She can't blame him. How many years had passed since they last met?

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" the girl was startled at the question.

"I don't know what you mean. I haven't done anything wrong."

Wolfram pointed his red cheek, "do you recognize this?" The girl stared blankly at him then her eyes widen in realization. "You just proposed to me." Wolfram's words struck her like lightning.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"You have to take responsibility," this is the first time she heard Wolfram's very serious tone.

"But what about your proposal..."

"Huh? You still don't get it, do you?"

"I don't get what?"

"You know, you can be an airhead when it comes to these things." Wolfram sigh, "the girl I'm about to ask for her hand and the girl Eru is referring to is you."

"Me!?"

"Who else would it be?" Mizuki stared at him dumbfounded, "I think I've waited long enough to ask for your hand, but it was you who proposed to me first, so you should take responsibility."

"Even if you say that, I don't know how to...eh!?" Mizuki was startled when she found Wolfram's face so close to hers that she has to move away but his arm was wrapped behind her that she can't even make a step backward.

"Then why don't you start acting like my wife rather than my fiancée." Wolfram said as he carried her inside her room.

* * *

**The End**

**(=^.^=)**


End file.
